


The Great Flood

by LinkCat



Series: Gustonia [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Depression, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Flooding, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mass Death, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A huge flood separates families. Only the strong and lucky survive. Here is their story.





	1. A Little Determination

**Author's Note:**

> A new series! Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy shows how stubborn she is.

“It was a time of great flood in our nation. Families were separated. Children were drifted away from their parents. Great sadness spread upon the land. I was one of the lucky ones. I had a boat, that I managed to detach before it had submerged under water. My little brother was with me. The fear in his eyes were great. I was scared too. At fourteen years old, and just getting to learn what it was like to be a female doctor in her early teens, I was not ready to take on the responsibility of taking care of a scared twelve-year-old boy. Luckily my parents had shown me how to paddle with the boat. I was looking franticly for them as I paddled along. There was water everywhere I looked. I was young, but also old enough to know that if I didn't find my parents soon, they might be dead. A piece of land came into view as I paddled along. Hope filled my eyes as I approached it. I saw someone hugging their knees. Was it my dad? I could only hope. As we got closer, I could see that the young lad was not my father. Despair filled me as I reached the small patch of land. My brother and I got off the boat and approached the young male trolling. I asked him if he was alright. He told me he wasn't. He had watched his own family drown. He was fifteen years old, and the only reason he survived was because he was an athletic swimmer. With a great deal of understanding in my eyes, I took his hand, and told him that with my help, he wouldn't be alone anymore. This was the beginning of a grand adventure. An adventure of family, fear, and love. Welcome to my journey. The journey of the great flood of the grand land of Gustonia.”

A week earlier, a young female troll named Fairy was on her way home from school. She was a light pink, almost white dwarf troll with long white hair. She always wore a bow at the end of her hair. Today she sported a pink dress with a matching bow. She had a certificate in her hand. She had just been rewarded with the honor of a doctoring scholarship. She was going to be the next young doctor in the colony. An honor among trolls. There was only one problem. She was half of the height of everyone else in the village. Her parents had told her more then once that it wasn’t going to work. She wasn’t going to be able to reach her patients. She got home and put the piece of paper in her father’s hand.

An older white glitter troll took the paper in his hand and looked at it. He read the certificate and smiled at her. “This is great Fairy, but how are you going to do this? You can’t reach the patients from the side of the bed.”

“I’ll make it work dad. I’ll use stepstools like I do here at home, and if I need to, I’ll make accommodations. I want to do this so trolls like mom and Ice can see if they have cataracts. I want to save trolls who are about to die. I want to make a huge impact. I want to save lives.” Fairy had a look of determination on her face. She was smart, and she knew she could do this. She just needed a little help doing it. She needed her parent’s approval in order to join the doctoral team.

Rosy walked over and took the certificate from her husband, Opal. She was mostly blind due to cataracts but had enough sight to see some things. She moved the certificate close to her eyes and read it one letter at a time. She put the certificate down and frowned. “Fairy, this is a lot of responsibility. I don’t approve of this. You would make a great fashion troll. You make beautiful clothes. Or perhaps you can become a baker. I love your cookies and cakes.”

“That’s not what I want to do. I want to save lives.” Fairy frowned and rubbed her arm. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she knew what she wanted to do, and she was very stubborn. She wanted this to work so badly.

“Your mother said no. I’m sorry Fairy.” Opal tucked the certificate into his hair. “You’re a smart girl. You will find a better calling for you stature.”

“We have your safety and happiness in mind Fairy. This will be for the best.” Rosy knelt down and hugged her. “You’ll find the right job for you soon. You’re still a kid. Go enjoy it while you can. You’ll grow up sooner then you know.”

“I think you would make a great doctor.” Ice walked over and smiled. The teenager also had cataracts, but his sight wasn’t as bad as their mothers. Everything was cloudy, but he could still see more detail then their mother. He had a feeling one day his sister would figure out how to restore his sight, and the sight of their mother. If anyone could do it, Fairy could.

Fairy pushed away from her mother. “You don’t understand what makes me happy. You never do. Just leave me alone.” She hurried towards her room and slammed the door. She locked the door and then walked over to her bed. She crawled into it and began to cry into the pillow. It wasn’t fair. Her parents always had to remind her that she was too short to do what she wanted to do. She was a very smart troll and she knew it. She wanted to use her intelligence for something that would benefit the whole colony. She didn’t see her short stature as a disadvantage. To her, the only inconvenience that she ever dealt with due to her height was that no one ever believed in her. She hoped one day to change their minds.


	2. The Deadly Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy has to make a lot of very difficult decisions in order for her and her little brother to survive.

Fairy spent the next week increasing her studies. She didn’t talk to her parents. She was determined to find a way around getting their approval if she had to. She was determined to reach her goals, whether she got their help or not. It was the early morning hours when she heard the rain outside turn from a steady rain to buckets being poured from the sky. She closed her book and frowned. She immediately packed her backpack full of survival supplies. Heavy rain always meant flooding. They were going to need to climb to the top of the tree and weather out the storm. Once her backpack was packed and put on her back, she walked to Ice’s room and asked him to pack up his backpack. She walked to the front door and frowned, seeing that the river was already starting to flood. “Hurry! We need to get to the top of the tree!”

“Tornado!” Someone screeched in fear. 

Sure enough, there was a tornado in the distance. Fairy’s heart raced. “Ice! Come here!” She grabbed his hand when he hurried over to her. She knew the tree wasn’t going to be safe if there was a tornado. She hurried for the boats. They were already high above their normal levels. She feared she wouldn’t get to them in time. “Hold on tightly! Don’t let go of my hair!” She grabbed a boat and began detaching it. It was not an easy task, since the boat’s rope had a lot of tension on it from being tied to the deck below them. She got it free and cried out when the boat bobbled and slammed into her face. She held her cheek for a moment and groaned. She pulled away, seeing blood on her hands. She shook her head and helped Ice into the boat. She wadded towards the village, but the water was rising quickly. “Mom! Dad!” She cried out. She was afraid they went to the top of the tree. She squealed, feeling a gust of wind. It was so strong that it knocked her over. She surfaced and climbed into the boat with Ice’s help. She looked around and screamed, noticing that the tornado was getting closer. She began to paddle as fast as she could heading to towards the east, which was in a different direction then the tornado appeared to be going. She paddled as fast as she could. She had to get out of there if they were to survive. She screamed again as another gust of wind pushed them forward, launching them both from the boat. She resurfaced and swam towards the boat. She got into the boat and helped Ice back into the boat. He still had a firm hold of her hair, which she was grateful for. She didn’t want to lose him.

“I’m so scared!” Ice was crying. He had wet himself, but it didn’t matter at this moment, since they had fallen out of the boat. He had been rinsed off. He kept both hands on his sister’s long hair. He wasn’t going to let go any time soon.

“We’re going to be OK. We’re going to make it.” Fairy reassured him. She noticed she had lost one of her two paddles. Luckily for her, she had learned how to steer a boat with one paddle. She was now grateful for all the boring fishing trips that her father dragged her along to. It was saving them from certain death. She kept paddling. They needed to get as far away from the tornado as possible.

An hour later, fatigue began to cripple Fairy. She knew now that they were far enough away from the tornado, that she could start looking for survivors. Surely, she wasn’t the only one that grabbed a boat and left, right? It was still raining hard, so she used all her lung capacity as she cried out for family and colony members. She got no response. She frowned and looked around. She spotted a blanket in the distance, floating in the water. She paddled over to it and grabbed the blanket. They were going to need it. As she pulled it out of the water, something fell out of it. She set the blanket in the boat, and then grabbed what fell out. She pulled it out of the murky water and realized it was a toddler. She screaked in horror. She put him on the floor of the boat and began trying to preform lifesaving resuscitation on the toddler, but it had been far too late for him. He had drowned. “Oh my god…” She instantly turned gray from grief.

“Is he dead?!” Ice looked scared. He had never seen a dead body before. He too faded gray.

“Yes…he’s dead.” Fairy had tears in her eyes as she gently set him down on a tree branch as they passed by a tree. She knew they couldn’t keep him in the boat. He would attract predators, and they were very vulnerable right now. She bowed her head in respect as she paddled away from the dead toddler. He would be the first of many dead bodies she would find for the next hour. She pulled clothes and other supplies as she paddled past them. She had a grim look on her face. She was starting to think they were going to be the only survivors of their colony from the flood. She looked over at Ice, who had the look of fear in his cloudy eyes. She was worried about him. She sat down beside him and took his hand. “I’m going to do everything in my power to keep us alive. Trust me little brother. We will get through this difficult time in our lives with our heads held high. I promise you that I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Things are going to be really hard for now, but together, I believe we will survive. Let’s get a little bit of rest. The storm is calming down. The rain should stop soon, and then we can stop on dry land and make a fire. I love you…”

“I love you too Fairy.” Ice snuggled into his sister. She was two years older than him but was considerably smaller then him. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He hoped that they would find their parents, and that they would all survive this terrible storm.


	3. Surviving The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy finds two more survivors while searching for her parents.

Fairy didn’t rest long. Half an hour after stopping for a rest, she grabbed the paddle. She looked around and sighed. She put her hand on her facial wound. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but it stung. She had no idea how bad it was, but it was barely on her radar. She was determined to find their parents. She put the paddle in the water and kept going. She paddled for about half an hour, before she spotted a patch of dry land. It wasn’t going to be dry for much longer. She spotted wet dark hair. Her father had dark red hair, so she thought she had found him. He was likely gray with grief right now too. She hurried to the patch of dry land and got the boat tied to a bush. “Let’s go Ice.” She helped Ice off the boat and then hurried over to troll. She frowned, finding a teenager, about the same age as she was, holding his knees.

Ice followed her, hopeful that it was their dad. He frowned, seeing that his skin was much darker then their dad’s skin. He looked very disappointed.

Branch looked up at Fairy and Ice. The fifteen-year old’s eyes were red from crying. “They all drowned. I couldn’t save them.” He sniffled and swallowed hard. His hair was dark gray, almost black. His skin was gray as stone. He had just watched his entire family drown. His only saving grace was the fact that he was a strong swimmer. He had trained to be an athletic swimmer, although his real calling in life was medicine. “My name is Branch…”

“Hello Branch. My name is Fairy. This is my brother Ice.” Fairy felt her heart break. She had a feeling he had lost his entire family. She knew how scary that was. She was pretty sure that her parents were dead too. She reached her hand out to him and offered it to him. “You’re not alone anymore. You won’t ever be alone again.” She helped him to his feet and gave him a warm hug. “Hurry, we need to get off this piece of land. It’s still raining, and it will be submerged soon.” She led them back to the boat.

Branch got to his feet and frowned, seeing that she was injured. He followed her to the boat and helped her into it. He helped Ice into the boat and got in himself. He untied the boat so that the boat wouldn’t get stuck, and then turned his attention to Fairy. She was the smallest troll he had ever seen. He took his backpack off his back and fished through his supplies. He found herbs and a needle and thread. He moved over to her and sat down beside her. He cleaned her wound the best he could with fresh rain water that had collected in a container in the boat. He crushed the herbs into a salve with his fingers and put it on her wound. “It will help prevent infection and promote healing.” He grabbed the needle and thread and began to carefully stitch her wound close.

Fairy held still as Branch worked on her face. Her scarlet colored eyes met his baby blue eyes. She blushed, feeling a weird sensation in her gut. She had just met this young male but was already in love with him. She made googly eyes as he made work of the herbs and began stitching her face closed. He was smart too. Her heart raced. She wondered what he looked like with his true colors. She was gray herself, but it was pretty obvious that she was a very light-colored troll with white hair since her hair was a very light shade of gray and so was her skin. It was even harder to tell that Ice was faded gray because he was white glitter from hair to toe, which meant when he was gray, it was a very light shade of gray, that almost looked white in appearance. Branch on the other hand, he was a bit of a mystery. His hair was dark, so it was going to be a dark shade of some color. His skin was a light to medium gray, so it was going to be a light shade of some color. She hoped to one day see his true colors. Right now, she didn’t think any of them would get their true colors back for a long time. Family loss was tough, and they had lost so many in a very short amount of time.

Ice searched through his supplies. He pulled out box of crackers and grabbed some out of the box. He gave some to Fairy, some to Branch, and then began to eat. He watched Branch work on fixing Fairy’s wound. He was glad Branch was fixing it. He had been worried that she would get an infection. He didn’t want her to die.

Branch caught Fairy’s look. He blushed, darkening his gray skin. He stayed focused and was soon done stitching her face closed. He was impressed that she didn’t really flinch or move away when she was stitched up. He was surprised by how tough she was. He put the needle and thread away and ate the crackers. “We better keep moving. Maybe we will find more survivors.” He grabbed the paddle and took it upon himself to paddle. “Which way would you like to go Fairy?” He sniffled, hoping they wouldn’t find any more drowned victims. His heart felt crushed.

Fairy began to eat slowly. Her face was sore, but she knew she had to eat. She took a sip of the fresh rain water out of one of the containers she had set up in the boat. She knew they were going to need the fresh water. “I was heading east. My father told me about a mountain that direction that has a spring and several patches of blackberries, blueberries, and huckleberries. It’s going to be our best bet. It won’t flood there. I hope we find more survivors too…” She was glad he had taken the paddle. Her arms were throbbing sore and her short arms were not as powerful as his would be. He looked very muscular.

“East it is.” Branch began to paddle towards the east. He had heard of those mountains. It was going to take weeks or even a couple of months for them to reach it. Especially with all the water and debris that they were going to have to deal with because of this storm.

Fairy sighed tiredly and snuggled into Ice. She watched Branch paddle. She couldn’t help but smile. He was obviously a strong trolling. She began to doze off, thinking about him. She was exhausted, and fatigue had consumed her.

It was an hour later, that she woke up. She could hear screaming and crying in the distance. 

A fifteen-year-old green and blue blotchy glitter rainbow troll with multicolored blue hair was hanging onto a branch for dear life. He had been trying to find dry land with his twin brother, but exhaustion had caused his brother to let go. He had watched his brother drown. He was starting to lose grip himself. He was beyond exhausted.

Branch hurried over to the teenager as fast as he could paddle. He was about to reach over when the poor kid lost grip and submerged under the murky water. Branch jumped into the water and disappeared into the cold murky flood water. Moments later, he resurfaced with the teen in his arm. He kicked his way over and put him in the boat. He climbed back in and was about to preform lifesaving measures, but Fairy had beaten him to it. He frowned and sniffled. He didn’t want to watch another drowning victim die.

Fairy worked hard on the teenager. She got him to cough up the water. She rolled him to his side in the boat and patted his back. “Cough it all up.” She looked up at Branch. “Thank you for saving him.”

“No, thank you for saving him.” Branch took the paddle and headed towards a treetop. He tied them to a branch and looked at the teenager. “My name is Branch.”

Ice had watched the whole thing quietly. He looked scared. “I’m Ice.”

“My name is Fairy.” Fairy helped him to an upright position and rubbed his back soothingly.

“My name is Peridot. My brother…” Peridot coughed up more water and held his chest. He let out a sob. “Marble drowned…” He cried into his hands. He was very upset. He faded gray with grief.

“I’m very sorry.” Branch looked sad. All four of them had lost family. He knew it was rough. He checked Peridot over for injuries. He didn’t find any, so he unhooked the boat and began continuing east. They needed to find dry land. They were not going to live long if they stayed in the murky water. Illness, parasites, and predators were a very real threat, and everywhere he looked there was water, except for the occasion tree top. It wasn’t looking good for them right now.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Fairy took Peridot’s hand and held it. She was sad for him.

Ice sniffled and cried into his hands. He was starting to realize that they were not going to find Rosy and Opal. Their parents were likely dead. He moved over to Peridot and snuggled into him. All four of them needed each other right now.

Peridot sniffled and began to pray. He was going to miss his brother a lot. His twin was no longer going to give him love and drive him nuts. He felt so alone in this flooding world. He pulled Ice into his lap and cried with him.

Fairy began to sing a song, in hopes of bringing their spirits up after all the loss that they had endured that day. She looked up at them as all three of them joined her in song. It was going to be a hard and difficult journey for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Fairy sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7du-RHGrJrA


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollings’ first night alone proves to be rough and scary for them.

As night fell upon the land, the rain began to finally fade away. Branch tried to get a good sense of what was around them, but it was very dark outside. It was still cloudy, so he couldn’t even use the moonlight to help guide him. He saw no lights in any direction, which told him that most of the trolls in the local area had either died or were unable to gain access to fire or light. He looked at Fairy, Peridot, and Ice. “We need to stay quiet. Without access to dry land, we are very vulnerable. I don’t think a lot of predators survived the flood, but we still need to be careful of water fowl, wingdingles, and swamp eels.” He whispered. He had a very worried look on his face. He had tried to find dry land, but he wasn’t able to find anything safe to land on before it got dark.

Fairy frowned and huddled close to Ice. Swamp eels were not going to be a problem until the water cleared. They were not going to see much through the murky water, but wingdingles and water fowl were a huge threat. Luckily for all four of them, their auras were dimmed completely, due to being gray. Not a whole lot was going to see them right now.

Ice closed his eyes and snuggled close with Fairy. Due to his poor vision, he was completely blind at night. He was completely dependent on her right now.

Peridot had passed out. He was a healer and had drained himself by accident while healing himself. He showed no signs of waking up any time soon.

Branch shifted over to Fairy and snuggled close. He closed his eyes but kept his ears open for danger. He startled, feeling and hearing a large piece of drift wood hit the boat. He looked up and glanced around for danger. He didn’t see anything dangerous. He rested his head again and sighed. He was so tired. It had been a very long and hard day. In an attempt to feel better, he stretched his hair out and blocked the top of the boat. He kept it there and sighed. “Let’s try to get some sleep. I don’t think anything is going to attack us if they can’t see what is in here.”

Fairy nodded slowly and soon drifted off.

Ice wasn’t able to fall asleep. He shifted in the boat a bit and felt his way towards the edge of the boat. He ran into Branch’s hair. “I’m thirsty.”

“You don’t want to drink that water kid.” Branch moved a container towards Ice and watched him drink some. “Try not to drink too much. We’re not going to find fresh water for a while…”

“I’ll be conservative.” Ice licked his lips, and then snuggled back up with Fairy. He soon dozed off himself.

Branch stayed awake, so that someone was aware of danger. He startled when he heard something cling to the boat. He suddenly felt it crawling on his hair. His heart raced as he felt it move around above him. He was afraid to reside his hair to see what it was.

A young tamed glitter worm was on his hair. She had found the boat and had made her way over. She was yellow with blue and green stripes. She let out a mew. She had been someone’s pet and was lost.

Branch heard her mew. He relaxed and resided his hair. He grabbed her and tucked her close. “Shh…” He stretched his hair out again and held her close. “You can stay with us, but you’ve got to be quiet, alright?”

“Mew…” She was quiet as requested. She snuggled close to Branch and closed her eyes. She was just as scared as the trollings. She missed her owner.

A couple of hours later, Fairy woke up. She held herself and got up. She really had to go to the bathroom but wasn’t sure how that was going to work with there being three males on the boat with her. She had been holding it since the last time she had fallen off the boat. She wasn’t sure she could hold it much longer. She looked around for something to pee in, but all the previously empty containers were being used as fresh water containers. She didn’t want to contaminate them. She groaned and whimpered softly. She moved Branch’s hair out of the way and moved so she was sitting over the edge of the boat. She removed her panties and began to urinate into the murky water.

Branch was petting the glitter worm, when he suddenly felt Fairy move his hair and then heard a steady stream of urine hitting the water. He kept his eyes on the worm, to give her privacy. He grimaced when the sound of peeing lasted longer then normal. He didn’t realize she had held it that long. He hadn’t thought about her needing to go, and it wasn’t like she could take out a member and stick it out towards the water. She didn’t have any privacy.

Fairy’s belly rumbled. She cringed as a steady stream of diarrhea began coming out next. She held onto the sides of the boat and tried not to cry out in fear and pain. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly sick, but her belly really hurt.

“Sounds like you drank some of that flood water.” Branch whispered. He was worried about her. She could easily dehydrate by losing that much fluid through her gut.

Peridot heard it. He sat up and hurried over to her. He put his hand on her and began healing her. He didn’t want her sick or to die. She had helped save his life.

“I didn’t mean to drink the flood water. I almost drowned…” Fairy startled when she felt Peridot’s hand. The diarrhea stopped almost immediately, along with the sting on her face. She looked up at him and sighed in relief. “You’re a healer?” She was very grateful.

“Yes, I’m a healer.” Peridot helped her off the side of the boat and turned away as she cleaned herself with a cloth. He gagged, hating the smell of fecal matter. He heard her rinse it in the water. “We’ve got to get off this contaminated water. We won’t live long.” He turned to Fairy and gently removed her stitches. She wasn’t going to need them anymore.

Fairy got her panties up and sat down. She held still while Peridot removed her stitches. “I agree, but until the sun rises, we’re not going to be able to move.”

“Thank god it’s summer. The sun won’t be down long.” Branch moved over to Fairy and handed the glitter worm to her. “I have a new friend for you.”

“A glitter worm. She seems tame.” Peridot smiled softly.

“Aww…what’s your name? You look like a banana…” Fairy snuggled with the worm. The glitter worm was the same size as she was.

“Banana is a cute name.” Branch smiled softly. He was glad Fairy liked the worm. He didn’t want to get rid of her. She needed them and he felt they needed her.

“Mew…” Banana snuggled close with Fairy. She already liked Fairy.

“I’ll take over watching out for danger Branch. Get some rest.” Peridot rested his back against the back of the boat and moved his hair over Branch’s hair.

“Thanks Peridot.” Branch resided his hair. He laid down and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and was soon sound asleep.

Fairy crawled over to Branch and snuggled up to him. She closed her eyes and dozed off once again. The first night was scary, but so far nothing really bad was happening. It was a huge relief.


	5. A Terrifying Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollings experience a frightening incident.

As the morning sun rose, the trollings began going through what supplies they had in the boat. They didn’t have much food left, and very little water. Branch looked extremely worried. He glanced around, but all he could see was flood water and tree tops. The flood water was still murky and didn’t look even remotely sanitary. They were going to need to find dry land soon, or they were going to dehydrate to death or be eaten by a hungry predator.

“Let’s keep going. Our best bet is east.” Fairy urged them. She grabbed the paddle and began heading east. She was very sore from paddling for hours the day before, but she knew they had to keep going if they were to survive.

Ice was looking around. He was still hoping their parents had somehow survived. He really missed his mama and papa.

“I got it.” Peridot grabbed the paddle and blinked when she kept a firm grip on it. “Fairy…”

“No, I’m going to take the morning round. Conserve your energy Peridot. You need your strength if any of us get hurt or sick.” Fairy said firmly. She wasn’t going to tolerate rebuttal. She was already protective of these older teenage boys. They could easily be the only living trolls in the local area. They needed to keep each other safe.

Branch inched closer and swiped the paddle from her. He gave her a gentle whack on the butt with it, and then whistled and put the paddle into the water. He continued heading east.

Peridot put his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh.

Fairy blushed when Branch took the paddle and whacked her in the butt. She moved over to him and whacked him in the butt with her hand, and then gave it a squeeze.

Branch felt the whack and squeeze. He blushed and looked down at her. He groaned, wishing they were not on a boat with two other trolls and fighting to survive, because she suddenly had him feeling stimulated. He reached down and rubbed himself. He would ask her later, when they didn’t both stink and were on dry land.

Ice suddenly shrieked and blended in under his hair. He could see a bird of some sort flying towards them. He was scared.

Fairy looked around when her brother screamed and widened her eyes when she spotted the bird. “Wingdingle!” She pointed towards it and tried hiding under one of the benches in the boat.

Peridot breathed hard, and looked around, before fainting. 

Banana wedge herself under Peridot’s legs. She was scared too.

Branch braced himself to defend them. He had the paddle ready to whack the large predatorial bird, but he was very sure they were all going to die. There was no way they would survive a wingdingle attack. They had nowhere to go.

“We’re dead!” Ice cried out. He was shaking so hard that the boat quivered.

The bird landed on the boat and looked at the four of them. It squawked and reached towards Branch with its beak.

Branch took the paddle and went to hit it hard upside the head. The bird grabbed the paddle and began swinging him around. He ended up losing grip and fell into the water with a splash.

Fairy screamed and covered her eyes. “Ice…be quiet…” She was shaking.

Ice startled when he heard the splash. He held himself as urine drenched his seat. He was that scared.

The wingdingle jumped into the water and kicked its legs until he was over at Branch. He grabbed him in his beak and picked him up. He kicked through the water, until he was back at the boat. He set Branch down in the boat and nuzzled him gently.

Branch screamed in fear and closed his eyes tightly. He was very sure he was going to die. He startled when he got set into the boat. He looked up and tensed up when the wingdingle nuzzled him gently. “Oh! It’s tame…” His heart was racing, but he calmed down. He realized they were not in danger. “Where are your owners?” Branch checked for a lasso or collar, but the wingdingle appeared to have scratched it off, or it fell off. “You gave us a good scare! Bad bird!” He scolded it.

“We’re dead! We survived but we’re dead!” Ice put his hands over his eyes and began to cry. He was still scared.

“Ice! Get a grip! It’s tamed! Don’t make me ground you.” Fairy sat up and nudged Peridot. “Wake up…”

“You’re not the boss of me.” Ice rubbed his eyes of tears. He sniffled and looked up at the blurry figure that was the wingdingle.

Peridot began to come to. He cracked his eyes and smiled up at Fairy. “I must have died. I see an angel…”

“Oh, aren’t you adorable.” Fairy patted his cheek and smiled softly. “Sorry, I’ve got my eyes on a different prize.” She looked over at Branch.

Branch blushed and nudged the wingdingle’s face away from his face. “As annoying and scary as this thing is, it may have just saved our lives. Let’s get it packed up and climb on. It’ll move way faster then the boat. We’ll find dry land in no time.” He got up and began moving their supplies onto the back of the wingdingle. He was glad it was tame.

Banana had clung herself to the boat and wasn’t letting the suction go. When Ice tried to pick her up, she started letting out a distress cry. She knew wingdingles ate glitter worms.

“I won’t let him hurt you Banana.” Fairy carefully detached the worm from the boat and put her on the back of the wingdingle. Once they got everything on the bird, she climbed onto the bird and held onto it. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Now that they had this tamed bird, life was going to be a little easier for them. He was going to keep most predators away and travelling just got cut down considerably. They were also going to have less physical work to do and were going to be able to find food and fresh water easier. This bird may have very well saved their lives. She was incredibly grateful.


	6. Dry Land Is So Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollings find dry land and fresh water.

About an hour after climbing onto the wingdingle and leaving the boat behind, Branch spotted a hill, that appeared to have a fresh water puddle on it. He had the wingdingle land on that patch of land. He dismounted and walked over to the water with a few of the containers. He began filling them up. Fairy, Peridot, and Ice followed him and did the same thing. They made sure Banana and the wingdingle had a chance to drink, and then all three of them began to bathe. They desperately needed to get the contaminated residue from the flood water off their skin and clothes. They also washed the wingdingle, Banana, blankets, and clothes that they had with them.

Once they were all done, the puddle was looking dirty, but all four of them felt much better. Fairy took her fingers and ran them through her hair, until it was dry and sticking straight up. She was actually taller then any of them if her hair was included. It was that long.

Branch caught himself admiring her. He walked over to her and took her hand. He smiled down at her and knelt. “Fairy, I know we’ve only known each other a day, but I was wondering if you would like to be mine? Forever? You’ve captured my heart…”

Fairy squealed in delight and snuggled into him. “Yes!” She reached up and kissed him. Her colors began to restore. She was still sad about the flood, but he gave her a new boost of confidence. She really needed that right now. Her parents never believed she would find a mate and get married. She was going to have a family, even if it was just him, her, and Ice. She snuggled into him and sighed softly. She was so glad he felt the same way about her, as she did for him.

Branch returned the kiss and smiled when her colors restored. He was glad he made her feel better, but he wasn’t ready to restore his own colors. His heart still ached. He had watched his family drown, and that was rough.

“Hey lovebirds, we better keep going. We may have restored our water supply, but we need to find food and shelter before it gets dark outside.” Peridot walked over to the wingdingle and set some stalks of a variety of herbs onto the back of the wingdingle. He wanted them to be prepared just in case he couldn’t handle certain ailments.

Ice was rubbing the beak of the wingdingle. He giggled when it nudged him gently. He really liked the bird now that he knew it was tame and safe. “Fairy, can I name him Fiery?”

“Mm…” Fairy smiled up at Branch. “Yes…Fiery…” She squeaked when Branch nudged her towards the wingdingle. “I like…”

Branch chuckled and helped Fairy onto the bird. He was glad she was happy. She seemed so lovestruck. He climbed onto the wingdingle and pulled her into his lap. He needed to hide the fact that he had a boner.

Ice got on and sat behind Branch. He hugged into Branch and closed his eyes. He was nervous about being so high up in the air, but he knew Fairy would keep him safe.

“Not subtle, are you?” Peridot smiled at Fairy. He climbed on and took charge this time. He had Fiery take off. They still had a long way to go.

Several hours later, Branch pointed towards a fruiting bush. “Let’s set up camp and have dinner.”

Peridot nodded and had Fiery land. He climbed off the wingdingle and walked over to the fruit. He grabbed one and began to eat it. He was very hungry. He murmured that the fruit tasted fermented.

“We shouldn’t eat the fruit if it’s fermented. We will get in trouble.” Fairy grabbed a piece and sniffed it. It had the sweet scent of alcohol. They were going to get drunk if they ate this fruit.

“Who’s going to get us in trouble? It’s just the four of us.” Peridot finished one and grabbed another. “I’m hungry. I’m eating them.”

“I’m hungry too.” Ice grabbed one and began to eat it. He made a funny face. The fermented fruit wasn’t as sweet as regular fruit, but at this point the growing teenager didn’t care. He needed food in his stomach. He was going to eat whatever was in front of him, that was edible.

“I’m in. We don’t have anything to lose, other then we might get a bit drunk.” Branch began eating a piece of the fermented fruit.

Fairy sighed and picked one. She began to eat it. She shrugged thinking it didn’t taste half bad.

Several pieces later, all four were staggering drunk. Ice had ended up passing out snuggled up to Banana and Fiery, whom had also eaten the fermented fruit. Branch, Peridot, and Fairy were sitting next to each other, next to a fire, talking about their families.

“I never got to say good bye…” Fairy had just got done explaining the last conversation she had with her parents. She leaned into Branch and sighed. “At least I got you three…”

“Yes, we all have each other.” Peridot nodded slowly and smiled. “We got each other’s backs.”

“Mmhmm…” Branch pulled Fairy in for a kiss and held her close. He was very drunk.

Fairy returned the kiss and ran her hand down his belly and down his pants. She reached his member and began to rub him gently. She didn’t let the lip lock go. She was very drunk.

Peridot watched them kiss and rubbed his own swelling member. He groaned, wanting in on the action.

“Fairy…” Branch breathed. He began undressing her. He kissed her down her neck and chest. His member was erect and ready. He wanted her.

Fairy helped him out of his shorts. She set them aside and took his member into her mouth. She held the shaft of his penis and began suckling on him gently. She purred, feeling it throb against her hand.

Peridot shifted closer and licked his lips. He liked what he saw. He groaned and began masturbating.

Branch moaned in pleasure and whimpered, feeling his member throb in her mouth. He glanced over at Peridot and laughed. “We’re teasing Peridot.” He stuck out his tongue at Peridot, and then went back to kissing Fairy.

“Mm…” Fairy let him go and licked her lips. She smiled up at him and kissed him. She squeaked when he repositioned her on the soft ground. She giggled and looked towards Peridot. “Branch is a good kisser.” She winked at him and let out a gasp when Branch fingered her gently. “Feels so good…”

Peridot moved a little closer and licked his lips. He had Branch look up and tested a kiss.

Branch chuckled and returned the kiss. He kept his lip lock with Peridot, as he pushed his length into Fairy. He moaned and held her close as he thrust his hips. He was very pleased.

Fairy arched her back and let out a loud moan. She grasped onto Branch and whimpered. “It hurts so good! Oh my god it hurts so good…” She shivered in delight. She was a virgin and very tight. He was large for her, but she was enjoying every second of it.

Peridot reached over and healed Fairy, remembering reading that the first time sometimes caused bleeding. He wanted her safe. He broke the kiss and moved behind Branch. He played with Branch’s hole for a few minutes, before pushing his own length into him. He held Branch close and moaned as he thrust his hips.

All three teenagers mated for hours, before snuggling up under the blanket and falling asleep for the night.


	7. A Morning Full Of Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollings wake up and realize what they had done.

Peridot woke up first, really early in the morning. He held his head and headed towards Fiery. He grabbed a container of water and took a drink. His head was throbbing. He groaned and put the container away. He headed over to the bush and relieved himself. He looked towards Fairy and Branch. He realized he had acted foolish the night before. They were mates, and he stole their first mating from right under their feet. He hoped they weren’t going to be mad at him. He wasn’t even sure if he would be mates with them too, or if that had been a one-night stand. He was quietly hoping that they would accept him as a mate. He really thought Fairy was pretty, and although Branch didn’t have his true colors, he was a handsome troll.

Branch woke up next. He sat up and held his head. He looked over at Peridot and blushed. He remembered mating with him. It had been pleasant and pleasurable, but he wasn’t sure about having two mates. He sighed and rubbed his head. “What did we do?” He whispered. He hadn’t even meant to mate with Fairy. He knew she was fourteen, and although her birthday was about a month away, fifteen was a young age to possibly have children. He hoped they didn’t get her pregnant. He hoped he didn’t get pregnant either and hoped Peridot wasn’t pregnant. They were still kids. They still had some growing and maturing to do. The thought of pregnancy scared him.

Fairy woke up and rolled over. She was very sore from mating with both Branch and Peridot. She cracked her eyes open and gasped. “Oh my god, we fucked. Shit!” She scrambled to her feet and looked at Branch. “We need to find wild carrot seeds right now! I don’t want babies from him!” She pointed towards Peridot. She hadn’t meant to mate with him. She was only interested in Branch. She wanted to prevent pregnancy.

“It’s too late for that Fairy. You would have needed to eat the seeds right after, and there are no carrots in this area. I didn’t see any yesterday afternoon.” Branch frowned and put on his shorts. He winced, feeling sore down his core. Peridot had mated with him roughly. He recalled enjoying it and had mated with Peridot too. “I’m never drinking again.” He eyed the fruit. He didn’t plan on eating anymore.

Peridot winced and looked down. “Sorry Fairy…” Yep, he was busted and that was very much a one-night stand. He got ready to leave. He tried to hide the fact that he was disappointed.

“God damn it!” Fairy whapped Peridot with her hair. “That’s for getting involved without being our mate.” She whapped Branch with her hair next. “That’s for allowing it and mating with him too.” She put on her dress and grumbled as she got ready to go. Her head was throbbing, but she knew they couldn’t stay here. There wasn’t any good food here, and she wasn’t eating anymore of that fermented fruit.

Branch covered his manhood, just in case she aimed there. He winced when she nailed him in the arm. He gave Peridot an apologetic look. It had to be rough being rejected. She was beautiful, and it appeared he liked her. That had to be rough. He began getting ready to go. He picked up Ice and put him up onto Fiery and made sure they packed up the blankets and clothes. He got on and held Ice, whom was still out cold and snoring. “Fairy, your brother is a heavy sleeper. I hope he’s alright.”

Peridot felt his heart break. She was a pretty troll. “I’m sorry Fairy.” He swallowed hard and helped Branch pack up. He got onto Fiery and held Banana close. He looked guilty.

“Ice will be alright…” Fairy finished getting ready to go. She climbed onto the bird and took the lead this time. She held onto the bird and directed it east. They still had a long way to go. They were making great time, but they needed to get moving if they were going to make it to the mountains in time for berry harvest. They were going to need to make plans just in case newborns arrived in roughly six months. It was going to be a rough first winter for them if that was the case. She was a tiny troll, and she wasn’t even sure if she could survive a pregnancy. She looked mad, but she really was absolutely petrified.


	8. Saving Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy, Branch, and Peridot save the life of another troll.

A few days later, the cries of another troll had Branch sending Fiery to the ground. The mountains were finally in view, but they had a few more days before they would reach them by bird. A detour to see who was hurt wasn’t going to affect their travel time by much. Or so he thought. When he landed, he saw a heavily pregnant female, holding her belly and sobbing in pain. 

The poor laboring mother scrambled backwards but was moving very stiffly. She was in a lot of pain and could feel that her baby was coming out. “It hurts so badly!”

“Oh!” Fairy got off the wingdingle and hurried over to her. “She’s in labor.” She took off her backpack and pulled out a blanket. “Deep breaths. I’m going to remove your panties.” She gently moved the panties down and frowned, seeing the bottom of a trolling sticking out. “Branch! Help me lay her down. The baby is breech!”

Branch hurried over and helped ease the laboring mother to the ground. He looked up as Peridot helped him so that the baby didn’t get squished. He took his own backpack off and grabbed a cloth. He wet it down with water and put it on her forehead. “You need to push hard. The baby won’t come out easily.”

Peridot held the laboring mother’s hand and winced when she squeezed hard.

Ice frowned and swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure how to help. He stood nearby and listened from where he was.

“I can’t do it!” She screamed in pain. She bared down and cried out. She could feel that Fairy was carefully helping the baby come out. She cried out as a little light-yellow trolling with cream colored hair was born. She began bleeding from a large tear.

Fairy began cleaning the newborn. It was the first time she had ever delivered a baby, but she had read what to do in instances like this. She patted the baby’s back and bottom, until she began crying loudly and angrily. She was going to bruise from the traumatic birth but was going to be alright.

Peridot immediately began healing the new mother. He put his hand on the baby and healed her too. “It’s alright, you did great…” He saw that she was a girl. “She’s a beautiful girl. What is your name?”

“My name is Harmony…” The young female breathed hard. “I’m mostly blind. I lost my colony. I’m so scared…” The seafoam green troll had three toned light green, grass green, and dark green three-toned hair. Her eyes were cloudy from cataracts. She was twenty-one years old. “My husband died in the flood.” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She looked at the color of the newborn. She sniffled and breathed. “Her name is Honey…”

“Nice to meet you Harmony. I’m sorry you lost your husband. Which direction was your colony going?” Branch wiped her face of sweat and put the clothe away.

Fairy wrapped Honey in a blanket and gave her to Harmony. “I’m glad we found you. You would have died giving birth to her out here alone.” She looked worried.

“My colony was heading east, to higher ground and better harvest.” Harmony sniffled and took a deep breath. “I was afraid I was going to die.”

“Let’s get you set up here for right now. We will go look for your colony in the morning after you get some rest.” Peridot went to collect fire wood. She was going to need to rest, eat, and recuperate after such a traumatic birth. 

“I’ll go get some food.” Branch headed into the forest to grab what he could. They didn’t have much with them, and Harmony was going to need to eat something soon so that her baby could have a continuous supply of milk.

Ice walked over and smiled softly. “Hi, my name is Ice.” He sat down beside Harmony and looked at the baby’s blurry body. “She’s little.”

“She didn’t feel little.” Harmony closed her eyes and sighed. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“You’re welcome Harmony. My name is Fairy. The two males that were helping me were Branch and Peridot. Both are goofballs, but they are incredibly sweet and smart.” Fairy was still mad at Peridot, but she wasn’t going to hold a grudge. She knew all three of them were drunk. It was what it was, and there was no turning back time.

“Nice to meet you all.” Harmony inspected her baby with her hands and smiled softly. “You’re a pretty shade of yellow like your daddy.” She set her baby up to nurse. She was very tired but was going to be alright now. She was very glad these teenagers showed up. She hoped that they would join her colony. They needed more medically knowledgeable trolls in their village. They had lost some trolls due to lack of healers and doctors. “We lost over half our colony in the flood, including the king. Our sixteen-year-old princess was forced to take over. It hasn’t been easy, but we’re all working together so that Princess Poppy doesn’t have to do this alone.”

“A sixteen-year-old as a leader? Poor girl…” Fairy looked up when Branch returned with fruit, nuts, and mushrooms. 

Branch gave some food to Harmony and then grabbed some kindling and began setting up for the fire.

Peridot returned with wood and helped Branch set up the fire. Once it was set, they all sat around the fire to stay warm and safe. There were now six of them. Eight if the new pets were included. They all hoped that they would find Harmony’s colony soon, so that they were all together as a group. They really needed to be in a large group again. Safety came in numbers, and it was their best bet for survival.


	9. Fiercely Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Fairy show their new colony just how protective they are.

Roughly a mile to the east, Princess Poppy had her colony stop for the night. She started to do a head count, noticing someone was missing. She looked around and frowned, realizing that their heavily pregnant troll, Harmony, was missing. She gasped and widened her eyes. “We have to go find Harmony! She’s probably out there having her baby!” A sense of overwhelming guilt filled her as she began heading west. She hoped Harmony was alright. Giving birth alone had to be scary. Especially since Harmony had a bad case of cataracts. She couldn’t see any more then color and shapes. She was in grave danger.

Everyone had started to unpack, but they quickly began packing back up. Harmony was very likely carrying a healer baby, and they needed them both safe. Losing Bubble Bee had been devastating. He was one of the best healers they had had in decades. The chances of their baby being a healer was high. They had to go find her as soon as possible.

As soon as everyone was packed up, they all began to hurry west after Poppy. It was getting dark, and the longer they were away from Harmony, the more likely she was going to be killed by a predator.

“We will find her. I should have been watching her. I know she can’t see that well.” Guy Diamond thought the young mother was doing just fine. She hadn’t lost them yet and refused to be led. She had been acting strange and sad since her husband’s death, which no one blamed her for. It was hard losing so many family members, and they were a great couple. They knew the only reason she had recently restored her colors, was because she had cut her foot on a sharp stone, and it seemed to magically disappear. It gave her hope that the baby was going to be like its father.

Back at the temporary camp and an hour later, Branch was walking over with eggs. They were large and going to make a lovely protein filled meal for them. He pulled out his iron skillet and cracked an egg open. He carefully put some of the egg into the skillet and began cooking the egg. He stirred it and added some of the mushrooms that he found, along with fresh herbs. He grabbed some spinach leaves and put some hot egg on the torn pieces of spinach. He repeated the process. He didn’t want to waste any of the egg if possible. They were going to eat good tonight. He knew protein was going to be very important for all of them. Harmony for her new baby, Fairy, Peridot, Ice, and him since they were still growing teenagers.

“That smells so good.” Harmony was curled up on the ground with her daughter. She was resting but feeling much better. She smiled when she suddenly had a leaf filled with egg in her hand. She sniffed it and giggled. “Spinach?” She didn’t care much for spinach, but she knew it would be good for the baby. She carefully began to eat it, so she didn’t drop any on Honey. She salivated as she ate. “Oh wow, this is fantastic.”

“Branch is a good cook. He seems to make things work great, even with limited ingredients.” Fairy sat down beside Harmony and began to eat her dinner. 

Ice grabbed some and ate happily. He loved Branch’s cooking. He couldn’t wait for them to settle so he could take lessons. He wanted to know how to make yummy food.

“Harmony! Oh, thank god!” Poppy came running over to Harmony and scooped her up gently. She hugged her and started to cry. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to lose you!”

Branch pulled the egg off the fire and pulled out his knife. He glared at Poppy, unaware that she was the princess. “You oversaw her?! Who the fuck leaves a blind and heavily pregnant female alone in the forest?! If we didn’t show up, she would have died and possibly her baby too! She would have bled out and the baby could have died from being stuck!”

Fairy got to her feet and glared at Poppy. “Get off her!” She started shoving Poppy away. “Leaving her behind is unforgivable!”

“Hey! Put your fucking knife away or I’ll kill you!” Smidge came running over with her own knife. She got between Poppy and the new strangers. She glared at them and sneered. “Give her a fucking break! She lost her only family member less then a week ago, because of that damn flood! She’s more then a little distracted right now!”

Guy Diamond shoved Branch away from Poppy and stood by Smidge. He was ready to defend her too. “It was an accident! Back off!”

“Whoa! Break it up all of you!” Creek hurried over and put Smidge’s hand down gently. “Calm down, everyone. Harmony and her baby are both alive. That’s what matters right now.” He looked over at the strangers. “Thank you for saving her life. We’re extremely grateful.” He could see that all four of the strangers were showing extreme anger in their auras, but their spiritual presence were all peaceful. Fairy seemed to have the most spunk in her presence, but it wasn’t anything they needed to worry about. The young spiritual guru smiled at the strangers. “I’m Creek. Nice to meet you all.”

Peridot held Ice and glared at the new trolls. He was wary and angry.

Ice couldn’t see. It was too dark now. He glared in Creek’s direction but stayed with Peridot.

Branch put his knife away and grumbled. He went back to cooking. He thought they were all foolish. “Next time have a scout stay at the back, so no one gets left behind. Idiots…”

Poppy looked shocked. These trolls were fierce. She turned to Harmony and looked her over. She appeared to be alright, but she did see that they were a lot of residual blood around the area. “You look like you bled a lot. I’m so sorry Harmony. I’m glad these trolls saved you. Your baby is beautiful…”

“It’s alright Princess Poppy. Fairy delivered the baby and Peridot healed me. Branch has provided nutrients and Ice has kept me good company. All four are very sweet. Good to see they were willing to defend me. I think they should join us.” Harmony snuggled into Princess Poppy. She was tired, but very happy to see her leader and friend.

Fairy crossed her arms and looked between all the different trolls. She sighed and frowned, hearing that Poppy was the Princess. “I’m sorry to hear about your father’s death. Seems a lot of us lost parents, family, and friends.” She eyed Smidge with interest. She had never seen a troll who was the same stature as she was. She was suddenly curious about her, but she knew right now was not a good time to talk to her. She looked as edgy right now as Fairy felt herself.

Smidge put her knife away and looked over at Fairy. She cocked her head. She only knew two other dwarf trolls in her life, and both had died in the flood. Her father and her brother. She sighed and looked over at the eggs. “That food smells good…”

Branch looked up, realizing there was suddenly a crowd of trolls around him. They all looked very hungry. He was worried they would waste, but he didn’t have to worry anymore. There were plenty of trolls to feed. “I might need more eggs and more mushrooms.”

“I’ll go get it Branch.” Peridot walked off to get more food. He kept his eyes on Smidge, before disappearing into the darkness of the night. He was interested in her. She was pretty and feisty. He hoped to get to know her more soon.

Princess Poppy looked at Fairy and smiled softly. The gray princess had a feeling Fairy and Branch oversaw the small group. “Thank you for saving her life. What is your name? I’m Princess Poppy.”

“I’ve studied in medical sciences. I know a lot of medical knowledge. My name is Fairy.” Fairy sat down and sighed tiredly. There were a lot of trolls to get to know now. She was glad they had joined forces. Four different colonies were now going to become one. As far as she knew, her and Ice were the only survivors of her colony, Branch was the only survivor of his colony, and Peridot was the only survivor of his colony. She knew together they were going to be better off. She couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them. She began to sing, feeling a sense of hope during this difficult time for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Fairy sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91KliTa1ksY


	10. Into The Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of trolls sneak off while everyone else gets to know each other.

After dinner, everyone began setting up to sleep for the night. Some of the trolls gathered around the fire and began sharing stories and told the new strangers about themselves. Peridot told them about his family, and why he had blotchy skin. It appeared they had never seen a troll like him before. When nature called, he stepped away and headed towards a bush to relieve himself. He heard little feet following him, but thought Fairy was following him to make sure he was alright. She may have been mad at him, but she wasn’t so mad that she didn’t at least check up on him. He found a bush and began to relieve himself.

Smidge had followed him. She was curious about his coloration. She wanted to see what he looked like with his colors. She thought he was handsome. She widened her eyes when he pulled his manhood out and began to pee. She walked over to him and grinned. “You look huge.”

Peridot startled slightly. She was not who he was expecting. He blushed and sighed in relief due to the relief of pressure. “Thanks?” He finished and looked at her with a smile. “Is there anything I can do for you?” He had already been asked a few times to heal trolls. He had a feeling he was going to be busy for a while.

“Mm…not unless you’re interested in snuggling in the bushes.” Smidge smirked and moved closer.

“Snuggle? In the bushes? Smidge, we just met.” Peridot’s heart raced. He was very worried that he was going to get rejected again.

“I know we just met, but I want to snatch you up before you end up being stolen from me. You’re a healer and you saved Harmony’s life. You’re a hero in my eyes. You’re also very handsome…” Smidge moved a little closer.

“I don’t know…” Peridot hesitated and looked away. “I…I don’t want to get rejected again…”

“Oh my god! Who the fuck would reject you? You’re absolutely stunning…” Smidge looked shocked.

“I don’t want to talk about it, but…I’m going to warn you there is a chance I might end up pregnant…” Peridot’s heart pound hard in his chest. He didn’t dare hide the fact he had mated before. He felt he was already under hot water. It was a very uncomfortable place to be.

“You were rejected by a male?” Smidge frowned. “I’m sorry I’m not a male, but I promise to give you a lot of fun in the bedroom.” The sixteen-year-old yellow dwarf troll snuggled into him and smiled. She was really hoping he would accept.

Peridot sighed and hugged her. He closed his eyes and wondered if she would be as frisky in bed as she was earlier when she defended Poppy. The thought aroused him. He blushed and tried to hide it behind his hands. “Your sex being female is not a problem. I love both sexes.”

“Mm…so you’re bisexual. Very well, it’s fine.” Smidge saw him covering himself. She moved his hands and smirked. “You’re interested…”

“Smidge, I can’t. I don’t want my heart broken again so soon after being rejected.” Peridot looked worried.

“I won’t break your heart.” Smidge looked up at him and put her hand in his hand. She smiled at him, and then moved so she was in front of him. She took his member into her mouth and began to suckle on him gently.

Peridot took a sharp breath and moaned. His colors slowly began to restore. He was very happy that she loved him and wasn’t going to break his heart. He held her to him and ran his hand through her blue green hair. “We need to go into the bushes for privacy. I don’t want children to see.” He gently removed her latch and nudged her towards the bushes.

“Oh! You’re even prettier than I thought you would be with your colors…” Smidge licked her lips and headed for the bushes. She got into them and began removing her dress and panties.

Peridot followed her and blushed when she stripped down. He knelt down and began kissing her. He groaned when she began kissing him passionately. He whimpered when she nibbled hungrily on his lip. He let the kiss go and gasped when she pinned him to the base of the bush with her hair. He groaned in delight as she went back to work on his member. “Oh my god, that feels so good…”

Smidge suckled on him and ran her teeth along his delicate tip. She shivered when he began to cum into her mouth. She licked her lips clean, and then pinned him to the ground. She shifted so she was over him. She pushed her delicate vulva down towards his erect member and shivered as he filled her. She began rocking her hips slowly. “Oh, that’s very nice…”

Peridot moaned loudly and shivered. He was wrapped in her hair but was having no problem with her dominating him for now. He planned to get her back soon. He loved having rough sex with Branch and Fairy, so he looked forward to giving Smidge the same fun ride.

The two teenagers mated in the bushes for a couple of hours, until a pillow came flying in towards them. They looked up and smirked. They looked at each other and laughed. They would continue later, when they had a little more privacy. They used the pillow and snuggled up with each other for the night. They were happy to have each other and had no plans of ever letting go.


	11. Getting Back On Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone rested and recuperated, the colony continues east, towards the mountains.

As morning rose, a scream echoed through the forest. Everyone woke up right away and began scrambling to hide. Everyone was already on edge, and the scream had scared them all. They were still vulnerable, despite being in a large group. A predator could easily pick one of them off without hesitation.

“Wingdingle!” Biggie had woken up to Fiery, snuggled up to him. He hadn’t seen the large predatorial bird until he had woken up. The fifteen-year-old giant troll had hurried over to a tree and blended in under a mushroom. He didn’t know that Fiery was tamed.

Fiery watched him run to the tree. He got up and stretched out. He nudged Banana, whom had slept right next to him. They had already learned to trust each other.

Banana woke up and yawned. She mewed and made her way towards Fairy to check on her.

Branch had tried to warn them that they had a tamed wingdingle, but it appeared Biggie didn’t get the message. He walked over and shook his finger at Fiery. “You scared another troll. You naughty thing you.” He laughed when Fiery nudged him with his beak. “Oh, I know, you just wanted to cuddle, didn’t you?” He pet him a few times and looked over towards Biggie. “He’s safe Biggie. He loves to play and is a little rough doing it, but he hasn’t hurt any of us.”

Biggie came out from under the mushroom. He sighed in relief and hurried over to his friends. He was glad that Fiery wasn’t out looking for lunch. “It was snuggled right next to me.”

“Aww, it’s alright Biggie.” Satin patted his back and smiled. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

Chenille stretched out and looked towards the mountain. “We better get going.” She began packing up her supplies.

Guy Diamond walked over and helped the fashion twins. They had worked part of the night to make a couple of outfits for Honey so she could be warm and snug. They had a lot to put away.

Once everyone was all packed and ready to go, they all began to walk east. A lot of the supplies were carried on Fiery, but there were too many trolls for him to carry the rest of the journey to the mountains. Instead, they were going to make the rest of the journey on foot.

Smidge and Peridot stayed near the back of the group to watch out for stragglers, and to chat about their pasts. Both had lost their families in the flood. Smidge was sad to find out he had watched his twin drown. She hadn’t watched her brother drown, but he was just a baby, so she was having a hard time with the flood herself. She felt her heart sink when she found out he had almost drowned himself. She planned to personally thank Branch and Fairy later for saving his life. She was very grateful.

Branch and Fairy were talking about what they wanted to do once they settled at the new colony location. They both agreed that they should make a medical pod together. They of course would have a flower pod together too, and Branch had suggested a large underground supply bunker for medication and supplies. Fairy agreed to the bunker, so long as it was above possible flood water levels. She would not risk anyone drowning. She never wanted to see a drowning victim ever again.

Ice walked beside Harmony. Knowing there was another troll with cataracts made him feel a little better. His confidence had been striped away due to his lack of good vision. It had slowly worsened as he had gotten older and he feared he might be as bad as his mother was by the time, he was twenty. He talked about how Fairy planned to try and figure out how to restore his vision one day, and if she figured that out, he told Harmony that he planned on asking his sister to restore Harmony’s vision too.

Creek walked over to Poppy and took her hand. “Poppy? Are you doing alright?” He could see something was bothering her. Her aura screamed uncertainty and fear.

“I’m scared. I’ve been so worried that we will lose more colony members. Harmony giving birth away from us yesterday evening scared me a lot. We could have lost her and little Honey. I’ve been our colony’s leader for less then a week, and I’m already messing up so badly.” Poppy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn’t feel confident and grief was making it hard for her. She broke down and began to cry. She hugged into Creek and buried her face into his lavender colored skin.

Everyone stopped so that Poppy could have a good cry. They knew she was due for a good cry and were patient. She needed to let it out. It was normal and healthy to release tension and grief.

“You’re doing a great job. Don’t beat yourself up. It’s going to be alright. I’ve got your back, and you know everyone loves you and trusts you. We’re going to make it and have the best colony in troll history.” Creek held her and rubbed her back as she had a good cry. He had been her biggest support during this difficult time. It crushed his heart to see her so sad. He wanted to make her feel better, but he knew it was going to take time.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Creek.” Poppy whispered. She sniffled and snuggled into him. “You’d make a great leader one day…” She hinted heavily that she was interested in him. She knew it was more acceptable for him to ask her, but she wanted to make sure he knew that he was on her radar. She sniffled and looked at her colony. “We better keep going…”

Creek nodded and took her hand. He walked with her as they continued east. He noticed her heavy hinting but didn’t want to ask now. It wasn’t the right time. He would ask her later, in private and in a much better situation. For now, he would show her that he loved her and cared about her. He had no plans of letting her go.


	12. Finding A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy’s colony find their new home.

The journey east continued for another week, until a patch of huckleberries came to view. Hungry and excited trolls scattered as they came across the delightful treats. They all began to eat their fill in huckleberries. Most of them had only heard about them and were very excited to get their mouths on the delicious fruit.

Poppy looked around and nodded to herself. This was going to be a great place for them to settle. “We will stay here.” She began to sing as she made her way around the area. She choose a spot and began to set up for a flower pod. She looked up and smiled when Creek walked over and began to help her. She looked around as other trolls sang with her. She was glad that she was able to get everyone here without too many deaths. She didn’t want anyone else to die.

Fairy and Branch got to work immediately on a flower pod. Thankfully Branch had recently restored his colors, thanks to Fairy. Their flower pod was a beautiful royal blue flower pod with white weaves. They worked for hours on it, wanting to make it just right. By the time they were done, their hair was thinner, but it had been so worth it. They rested side by side and closed their eyes. They were very tired.

Smidge came walking over with her hands on her hips. She had been helping Peridot make a flower pod for themselves. She had poked and prodded until she finally got him to spill who it was that rejected him. “Fairy! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Fairy startled and looked up at Smidge. “What do you mean?” She looked confused. As far as she could tell, she had done nothing to provoke an angry Smidge.

“You told Peridot that you don’t want to have babies with him?! Are you serious?! Why would you turn down a chance at having a beautiful child from him?! You three would have made a great trio!” Smidge whapped Fairy with her hair. “Don’t you dare be mean to him again!”

“We were drunk! I didn’t handle the situation well, and I had a huge headache the morning after! Leave me alone!” Fairy whapped her back. A hair whapping match started between the two. Both were getting sore, but neither of them were caving and giving up.

“Alright girls! Break it up!” Branch broke them apart and yelped when Smidge whapped him with her hair. “What was that for?!”

“For mating with Peridot and then letting Fairy reject him!” Smidge snapped. She was mad at them for hurting her new mate, despite the circumstances behind their three way.

Fairy hid behind Branch. She was sore. She frowned and hugged into Branch. “I’m scared alright?! I didn’t handle the situation well, and I’m worried. I’m only fourteen. If I got pregnant, I’ll be a fifteen-year-old mother. I’m tiny. I’m worried I won’t survive the birth.” She broke down and began to cry. “He is handsome, and the words spilled out of me, without me thinking. I’m sorry!” She startled when she suddenly got embraced from behind. It was Peridot. She turned to him and sniffled. “I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Peridot hugged her to him and held her. “Shh…it’s alright. I had a feeling you were actually scared. I’m scared too. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you don’t die, alright?” He ran his hand through her long white hair.

“You will die over our dead bodies. I won’t allow you to kill over.” Branch joined in hugging her. “Please don’t cry.”

Smidge smirked and looked between the three. “That’s better. Now…question is, how are we going to handle this situation, because there is a fairly high chance that all four of us might have trollings? Are we going to be friends? Or are we going to join forces and work together?”

Fairy flushed and looked up at Peridot. She turned and looked at Smidge. “I need time. Let me think about this. I don’t want to do anymore jumping. I want to do baby steps. It has been a very rough two weeks…”

“That sounds very fair.” Peridot had her look up. “I support whatever choice you make. I love you, but I want all of us to be happy.”

Branch smiled and held Fairy. “I’ve got you sweetie…”

Smidge smiled and walked over to Peridot. “We have a flower pod to finish. Let’s go sweetheart.” She led him towards their flower pod. She had a huge grin on her face.

Peridot waved to them and walked with Smidge over to their flower pod. It was a beautiful weave of both their colors. It had shades of blue and blue green, weaved into a beautiful flower design. “If we do join them, I might have our flower pod become a food supply pod.”

“That sounds like a good idea Peridot. We’re going to need that.” Smidge smiled up at him.

Fairy watched them go and then looked up at Branch. “I want you happy too Branch. I’m not sure what to do. I’m sort of hoping that we’re not going to have babies so soon, but at the same time, if we’re pregnant, it will be nice to have some help. Smidge is older than all of us and might be able to help a little bit more.”

“Why don’t we wait and see if we’re expecting? Don’t feel pressured. You’re stressed out enough. We have a whole life ahead of us. We don’t have to make a decision overnight.” Branch knelt and gave her a kiss. “Try not to worry about it. I’m happy with whatever decision you make. Peridot is a great troll, and Smidge would also be a great addition, but we can always be close friends instead. It’s alright.”

“Sounds like a good plan Branch.” Fairy snuggled into him and smiled. She was happy she had him. He had been a great support for her, and she had been a great support for him. They needed that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Poppy sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdHFEkNZM9k


	13. Underground Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scary incident brings all the trolls together to help Fairy and Branch with the storage bunker.

A week after settling down in their new home, Branch and Fairy began to dig up the new storage bunker. They worked together to move dirt and stone. They worked at a slow and steady pace. They didn’t want to over exert themselves. They had just got the first level done, when Fairy noticed a stone sticking out in one of the hallways. Branch had just told her he would be right back. He was going to grab a snack. She decided that she would remove the stone while he was outside. She took a stone pickaxe and wedged it out. She frowned and gasped as the earth around her crumbled and collapsed. The stone had been keeping it steady. She was buried under a small collapse in the bunker.

Branch returned with a huckleberry for Fairy. He noticed that there had been a small collapse in the bunker. He widened his eyes, seeing a small tuft of white hair sticking out from under the dirt. He shrieked and began digging her out. He had tears running down his cheeks. “Oh god, please don’t be dead…” His heart raced. He didn’t want to lose her too. It had been hard since losing his entire family.

The shriek didn’t go unnoticed. Guy Diamond and Creek had heard it too. They hurried into the bunker and began helping Branch with digging out Fairy.

Fairy was unconscious by the time they found her, but she was alive. She was covered in dirt. With her chest uncovered from all that weight, she took a breath. She began coughing and sputtering out dirt from her mouth.

Branch picked Fairy up and hurried outside. He gently set her down on the ground and checked her over for injuries. He had a feeling her chest and abdomen got crushed. Her breathing wasn’t right. “Peridot!” He screamed for their friend. He was very worried she would die.

“Is she still alive?!” Guy Diamond came out and frowned. He looked very worried. She had saved Harmony’s life. He didn’t want her to die. Especially since she was starting to train new medical trolls. She was already a valued member of the colony.

“She’s breathing Guy…” Creek checked her pulse. “Her heart is beating.” He checked her head to toe and found that she was mostly just bruised. “She might have a broken rib or two. She’s lucky…” 

Peridot ran over and frowned. He began healing her right away. “What happened?!

“Part of the bunker collapsed! Oh god…” Branch buried his face into his hands and began to sob. He was shaking. He had almost lost her. He was very upset.

A crowd began to gather around them. They all looked very worried.

Ice came running over but was stopped by Guy Diamond. He frowned and looked over at his sister. He could see that she was on the ground. “Sis?!”

Fairy began to regain consciousness. She was in pain but held back crying out. She frowned and reached towards Branch. “What’s wrong Branch?” She whispered.

“Rest Fairy, you just had a near fatal accident.” Guy Diamond backed off, took Ice’s hand, and hurried to get water for her. Her throat sounded scratchy. “Let’s go get her water Ice. She’s going to be alright.”

Ice was shaking as he walked with Guy Diamond. He was worried.

“Fairy?!” Branch sat by her and ran his hand through her hair. “Oh, thank god…” He reached down and kissed her all over. “I thought I lost you…”

Peridot had tears in his eyes. Fairy had scared him too. He worked on getting her ribs healed. He was able to fix bones, but it took a while.

Smidge came running over and gasped when she saw Fairy. “Oh my god!” She removed dirt from around her eyes, mouth, and nose. “Are you alright?! What happened?!”

“Don’t worry about the bunker Branch. I’ll get help to fix it. Just tell me what you want to do. You should stay with your mate while she recuperates.” Creek motioned trolls over. He knew what just happened had scared Branch a lot.

“Part of the bunker collapsed onto her.” Branch sniffled and looked up at Creek. “I have it written out on the dirt right over there. Thank you for your help Creek.” He pointed to his blueprints and then pulled Fairy onto his lap gently. He held her on his lap as Peridot continued to heal her. “Thank you for healing her Peridot.”

Fairy snuggled into Branch and groaned. She felt dirty and sore. She didn’t want Branch to let go.

“Are you feeling better Fairy?” Peridot looked worried. He sighed in relief when she nodded. “You scared us all.”

“You’ve got to be careful Fairy. We don’t want to lose you.” Smidge caressed her cheek gently. Fairy had scared them all.

“I’ll try to be more careful…” Fairy closed her eyes and sighed. She was tired now.

Once Fairy was healed, Branch picked her up and headed home to help her bath and snuggled with her. She was going to be alright, but all the thought of her being pregnant had vanished. It was going to be a miracle now if she was pregnant. Her belly would have been crushed under all that weight, and no one thought that a baby would survive that.


	14. Full Of Little Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is in for a lot of surprises.

A few weeks had gone by since the bunker collapse. Fairy had made a full recovery. She had started working full time in the medical pod. She was currently in there, making surgical instruments. She wanted to be prepared, just in case there was any sort of emergency. She had made a back room, and all beds were low to the ground, but were adjustable so that taller trolls could also access the bed and the patients didn’t have trouble getting on and off of them. She had also set aside a footstool just in case it was needed. Her dream of becoming a colony doctor was coming true.

Her next patient was on his way to the medical pod. Branch wasn’t feeling well at all and wanted to see why he felt ill. Something in the pit of his gut told him he was pregnant. He knew his mate would be able to tell him if he was or not. He got inside and sat down on a bed. He laid down and smiled when Fairy came walking over. “Pregnancy check my love?”

“Visiting me at work?” Fairy walked over and smiled softly when he asked for a pregnancy check. “Of course, sweetheart.” She kissed him, and then inspected his belly. She widened her eyes and let out a loud gasp. “Oh my god Branch, you’re killing me!” She looked like she might faint.

“What?!” Branch frowned and sat up. “What did you find?!” He looked worried. “Am I going to die?!”

“No! But I might kill Peridot!” Fairy cringed and pulled him into a hug. “You’re pregnant with twins…” She looked worried. She wanted him safe. “You’re going to need to take it easy. I don’t want you over exerting yourself. You’re still growing. Twins while a teenager is scary…”

“Geez Fairy, you scared me.” Branch held his chest and frowned. “I’ll be fine with food and rest.” He had her look up. “Trust me, it’s going to be just fine.” He wasn’t surprised. Twins ran in his family, and Peridot was a twin. There was a high chance it would happen.

“I trust you.” Fairy tried to relax. “I don’t feel good myself.”

“You’ve been working hard. Maybe it’s time for a break.” Branch held her and smiled softly. “It’s been hectic trying to prepare for winter. You did almost die a few weeks ago…”

“I told you I feel fine about that now. I’m nauseous…” Fairy snuggled into him and sighed.

“Let me check something.” Branch shifted so she was in his place in the bed. He sat up and inspected her belly. He looked up at her and smiled softly. “I didn’t think a fetus would survive your accident, but boy was I wrong.”

“I’m pregnant?” Fairy suddenly looked petrified. She burst into tears and started to cry. She buried her face into him and began to shake. “I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not going to die. You, me, and all four of our babies are going to be just fine.” Branch reassured her. He held her and ran his hand through her long white hair. He knew she was scared.

“Four?! Oh my god…” Fairy’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Twins for me too?”

“Yes sweetheart, you’re having twins too.” Branch kissed her gently. “Relax…” He wanted her to calm down. He was going to make sure they got through this safely. “Everything is going to be just fine. I promise.”

Fairy nodded and buried her face into his chest. “I love you Branch.” She sniffled and hugged into him. “I’m going to kill Peridot…”

“Come again?” Smidge had overheard that. She walked over and crossed her arms. “I don’t think so.”

Peridot came in looking a little pale. He saw Fairy and Branch snuggling on a bed. He groaned and sat down beside them. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“She’s just in shock. It’s fine Smidge. She won’t kill him.” Branch looked at Peridot and smiled softly. “We’re both expecting twins. You’re going to have at least two babies. Sounding more like three.” Branch reached over and checked his belly. “Yeah, a third.”

“Might be four actually.” Smidge smiled softly and put her hand on her belly.

Fairy groaned and looked over at them. “We’re going to have a busy winter.”

Branch put his hand on Smidge’s belly and smiled. “Yeah, I feel an enlarged pod in you too. Peridot is very fertile.” He chuckled until Fairy gave him a whap with her hair. “Oh Fairy, it’s alright. Calm down my love…”

“You’ll keep saying that until we have four babies to change and feed. Oh god…” Fairy let him go and ran to the bathroom. She began getting sick into the toilet.

Peridot gagged but had nothing left in his stomach.

“I thought I might be pregnant. I’ve been craving cinnamon rolls, and I hate them.” Smidge salivated, even though she knew she hated them. “Weird body logic…”

Branch watched Fairy bolt and also gagged. He groaned and held his stomach. He didn’t have anything in his stomach either. “I’m going to go look for mint.” He got up and headed out the door. They were going to need the mint. Morning sickness was hard to deal with, but mint tea did help.

Fairy came out just in time to see her mate leave. She sighed and looked at Smidge and Peridot. “We’re going to be parents.” She was both excited and petrified at the same time. She was going to expand her family, but she really wished she had waited until she was older. She hoped the pregnancy and births went smoothly. She had a lot to teach her apprentices before she was going to have to go on maternal leave to have her babies and help Branch with his babies. She hoped she could get the training done in time. Peridot being pregnant at the same time worried her greatly.


	15. Scared Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy finds out that Branch, Peridot, Fairy, and Smidge are pregnant.

Not long after finding out she was pregnant Smidge went to go visit her princess. She was best friends with the lovely princess. She never kept secrets from her, so it was not a surprise that she wanted to tell Poppy right away. She got to the royal flower pod and knocked on the door.

Poppy had just put her hair in a ponytail. She was still gray but was slowly starting to perk back up again. It hadn’t been easy for her. She missed her father a lot. She kept going in hopes of making him proud. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and answered the door. She smiled, seeing her little friend grinning up at her. “You look happy.”

“I am very happy.” Smidge grinned ear to ear. “I just found out I’m pregnant.”

Poppy squealed in delight and hugged Smidge gently. Her colors began restoring. That was very welcoming news. “This is great! I’m so happy for you and Peridot…”

“Branch, Fairy, and Peridot are pregnant too. Their little drunken threesome resulted in babies.” Smidge giggled and put her hands over her mouth. She had an idea. “Let’s go mess with them.” She knew rules usually stated that teen pregnancy resulted in punishment, since it could result in complications for the parents, but with Peridot around, the young parents were going to be just fine. “They should be punished. I better be included, since I’m under eighteen.”

“Mm…they did break the rules, although they didn’t live here when they did it. I think messing with them would be fun. Where are they at now?” Poppy smirked and gave Smidge one more hug. She was so excited.

“They’re still at the medical pod. Branch was setting them up with mint tea. All three of them have morning sickness.” Smidge grabbed Poppy’s hand and headed towards the medical pod with her. She had a look of determination. She knew Poppy would get them good.

Poppy giggled and walked with her. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” She thought of what she would say. She got a good idea and smirked. “You’ve got to play along, alright?”

“Of course!” Smidge got to the medical pod and looked up at her mate and friends. She looked scared. She looked believable.

Poppy came in and crossed her arms. “I heard that you’re all pregnant.” She didn’t look amused.

“Yes, Princess Poppy, all four of us are pregnant.” Fairy nodded and put her hand on her belly.

Peridot and Branch both nodded. They were working on drinking some mint tea. Both felt very nauseous.

“Pregnancy underage is a punishable offense. I’m afraid I have no choose but to punish the four of you. You all should have known the dangers of having babies before turning eighteen.” Poppy gave them a stern look. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

Smidge gasped. “Oh my god! What are you going to do Princess Poppy?!” She was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Fairy’s face dropped. She burst into tears and widened her eyes. “It was not intentional. We got very drunk from fermented fruit. None of us were thinking that night! It was the only food we had that day…”

“Your majesty, I’m the one at fault. I insisted we eat the fruit. Please don’t punish them…” Peridot looked worried. He hated seeing Fairy cry and was also worried about Smidge. They had consented sexual relations with each other just days after mating with Branch and Fairy. He didn’t want her to be in trouble.

Branch crossed his arms and fused his brows. “You’re going to punish us after half your colony was lost to the flood, and all three of our colonies lost all but a handful of trolls? Are you serious?! I would think you would want a population increase after losing so many!” He looked ticked, but he too was scared that they would be put to death or given an unfair punishment.

“For your actions, I sentence you four to…” Poppy gave them all the stink eye. “Six months of…” She smirked and giggled. “Spoilings!” She hugged each of them and bounced up and down excitedly. “We will have to celebrate! This is great news! I want all four of you to take it easy. It won’t be easy keeping you and the babies healthy since you’re young, but we will make this work. Oh wow! This is wonderful!” She hurried to go make preparations for a party. They were going to celebrate the good news later that night.

Smidge laughed so hard her gut hurt. She followed Poppy to help her out. She was very amused.

“What just happened?!” Fairy looked shocked. “I thought we were in trouble…”

Peridot immediately relaxed and went back to drinking tea. He was still trying to get use to Smidge’s strange sense of humor.

“I think we just got pranked…” Branch sighed and sipped on his tea. “Good god, what did we get ourselves into?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m glad she is excited about it. I wonder what she has in mind when she says spoilings.” Fairy sighed and grabbed her own mug of mint tea. She sipped on it quietly.

“She’s probably going to make sure we eat well and rest. She seems to have her heart in the right place.” Peridot smiled at them. “She about gave me a heart attack.”

“Same here. I’m glad it was spoilings and not banishment or a death sentence.” Branch sighed softly and looked down at his belly. He knew being banished at this point would be bad for them all. He was glad Poppy had only pranked them. That had been very scary. He was only six weeks pregnant, but he already felt fiercely protective of his twins, and Fairy’s twins. He wanted all of them safe. Peridot’s baby too, since he or she was his child. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to his new family.


	16. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy and Smidge butt heads.

Fairy plotted for the next week on how to get Smidge and Poppy back for terrifying her. She was glad that her and her friend and husband hadn’t been kicked out of the colony, but the thought scared her a lot. She had come up with a couple of ways to mess with Smidge and Poppy. Her first plan was going to be tricky. She had to do it at night, and she wasn’t sure how hard Smidge or Poppy slept. She went over to Poppy’s flower pod first. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water. She walked over to Poppy’s bed and put it on her coffee table. She gently put Poppy’s hand in the warm water. It was a prank her brother had pulled on her before. She had wet the bed. She smirked and headed out the door.

Poppy was a light sleeper, so she heard Fairy come in. She stayed quiet and even pretended to be asleep. She felt her put her hand in the warm water. She let her do it and listened to her leave. Once she was gone, she pulled her hand out, dried it off, and then rolled over and went back to bed. This prank wasn’t going to work on her.

Fairy went over to Peridot and Smidge’s flower pod next. She repeated the process with Smidge. She looked over at Peridot and smirked. She did it to him too, before heading out the door with a huge smirk on her face.

Both Smidge and Peridot had slept through it. 

A short time later, Smidge began wetting in their bed. She woke up and gasped. She saw the bowl and sneered. She got out of bed and held herself as she hurried for the bathroom. She left a small stream of urine behind as she hurried. “Damn!” She didn’t make it to finish. She groaned and began stripping out of her night clothes. She began cleaning up the mess. She wasn’t amused.

Peridot woke up the moment his began to pee. He was able to stop it but had to go really badly. He scrambled out of bed and ran towards the toilet. He released his bladder and groaned. He looked at his naked mate and sighed. “I peed a little bit in the bed…”

“We got pranked.” Smidge sighed and gathered laundry up. She went to go wash it all.

“I’ll change the bed.” Peridot finished and walked into their bedroom. He changed the bedding and groaned, seeing two wet spots on their mattress. He muttered that he was going to kill a troll. He hated the smell of urine. He dealt with cleaning up the spots, and then laid towels down on the bed. “I guess we’re up for the day.”

“That’s alright. I have a feeling I know who pulled this…” Smidge got into the bathtub and began to bathe. “I’m going to kick her butt.”

“Fairy? Yeah, I think so too. She’s been annoyed with us. Shall I put an earthworm in her hair?” Peridot smirked. He got in the tub and began to bathe with her.

“Yes, an earthworm would be perfect.” Smidge smirked and nodded.

Later that morning, Smidge found an earthworm. She put it in a box and headed for Branch and Fairy’s flower pod. Peridot was with her. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Branch got to the door and answered it. He smiled and let her in. “Hi Smidge, we’re a little busy. Banana just had babies.” They had suspected she might be fat, but it turned out she was pregnant with two little baby worms. “Want to see them?”

“I’d love to!” Smidge grinned ear to ear. She knew a troll who would love a glitter worm. She couldn’t wait to tell Biggie that Banana had babies.

“Aww, I had a feeling she was pregnant.” Peridot rubbed his hands together and walked in. He found Fairy in the living space, looking into a wooden box. He saw Banana in there with two little yellow glitter worms. One had pink and green stripes and the second was green with blue and pink stripes. Both were male glitter worms. “Aww…Banana had pretty babies.”

“Poor girl was pregnant during the flood. I had no idea. No wonder she was so nervous.” Fairy made sure Banana had water and fluffed up the blanket. “You did a good job Banana.”

“Mew…” Banana was tired. She curled around her babies and yawned.

Smidge snuck up behind Fairy and pulled out the earthworm. She put it into Fairy’s hair and backed off.

Branch raised a brow and tried not to laugh. “She’s going to kill you.”

Fairy squealed and jumped back. She tried to fish the worm out. “Gross!!!” She pulled it out and threw it at Smidge.

Smidge got smacked in the face with the earthworm. She sneered and hair whapped Fairy.

“That’s what you get for making us pee our bed.” Peridot stuck out his tongue.

A hair whapping fest began between the two dwarf trolls. It ended when Smidge pulled Fairy in for a kiss.

Fairy glared at Smidge and gave her a firm slap on the cheek. She grumbled and began kissing her back. “Ass…” She backed up and looked at her mate.

“Not subtle…” Peridot groaned and rubbed himself a few times. That had turned him on.

“Oh god, girls…” Branch facepalmed. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that…”

Smidge giggled and looked up at Peridot. “Can we keep her?”

Fairy sighed and crossed her arms. “Who said I was for the keeping?” She was aroused, but she wasn’t going to admit it.

Peridot chuckled and pulled Smidge in for a kiss. He groaned when she kissed back hungrily.

“Are you two going to mate on our living space floor?” Branch could see that Peridot was erect and ready. He rubbed his own member through his shorts. He was now turned on too.

Fairy groaned and rubbed herself a few times. “You two don’t play fair.” She knew Smidge had been trying hard to convince her to join as a foursome. She had a bad feeling they would all end up fighting all the time. Her and Smidge were too similar. She had a feeling they would spat a lot.

“Mm…not unless you two join us.” Smidge invited with a wink. She gasped feeling Peridot rub her groan. “Tease…” She went back to kissing him.

Peridot wasn’t shy. He had mated with Branch and Fairy before, and unless he got kicked out, he wasn’t going to hold back loving on his mate. He gently removed Smidge’s panties. “Someone is very wet…” He fingered her gently.

Branch smacked Peridot in the butt. “I should kick your ass…” He nudged Fairy towards their bedroom. He wanted to make love on the comfort of their bed. The floor wasn’t as soft.

Fairy giggled and headed towards the bedroom. “We should lock the door on them.”

Smidge bolted for their bedroom and striped out of her dress. She smirked and sat on the bed. “We have foursome?” She had a huge grin on her face.

Peridot followed her and laid her down on the bed. He began kissing her again and rubbed her vulva gently.

Branch blinked when Smidge hurried into their bedroom. He blushed and looked at Fairy. “That’s not just up to me…”

Fairy blushed and looked up at Branch. “This doesn’t change us, right?”

“Of course not.” Branch kissed her, and then helped her out of her dress.

Smidge moaned loudly and arched her back. She grabbed Peridot’s arm and whimpered in delight. “Please…”

Peridot repositioned over her and pushed his length into her. He began pounding her deep and fast. He moaned in delight. “Mine…”

Fairy got onto the bed and gasped when Smidge grabbed her by the arm. She got pulled in for a kiss. She breathed through her nose and kissed her back. “You’re a brat…” She gasped, feeling Branch lick her vulva. She shivered and moaned. “Feels good…”

Branch licked his lips and moved so he was over Fairy. He entered his member into her from behind and began thrusting into her. “Mmhmm…very good…”

The four of them continued to mate for hours, taking turns with all four of them mating each other. Once they were all done, they all snuggled up with each other.

“I’ll gave us being together a try.” Fairy whispered. She had enjoyed that, and they were going to need each other when the babies arrived. She hoped that her and Smidge would get along. Only time would tell if this was actually going to work.


	17. Forming A Friendly Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident further mends the bond Fairy and her family has with the village.

A couple of months after becoming mates with Smidge and Peridot, Fairy was on her way to the medical pod. She was round in the midsection now, but it didn’t stop her from doing her duties. She walked in and set up to make painkillers. She wanted the village to be prepared just in case Peridot was laid up for a while after having his baby. It wasn’t going to hurt for everyone to be prepared for the worst-case scenario.

Not far from the village, Guy Diamond, Biggie, Satin, and Chenille were out looking for wild fruits and vegetables. It wasn’t going to be much long, until they were no longer going to be able to harvest fresh fruits and vegetables, so they were trying to get as much as possible. They were exploring an area that wasn’t explored yet. They came across a steep slope. All four looked down. It was pretty far down, but at the bottom laid sweet melons. 

“Those look yummy…” Guy Diamond rubbed his hands together and began climbing down.

“That’s a bad idea!” Chenille frowned and tried grabbing him, but it was too late, he was already too far down. “The slope is too wet from last night’s rain…”

Satin put her hands over her eyes. She couldn’t watch. She knew what was likely going to happen.

“Guy! Please come back up.” Biggie frowned and put his hands over his eyes too.

Guy Diamond sighed and began to climb back up. He started to realize that they were right. They would find another way down there. He put his foot on a crevice, but his foot slipped. He gasped and lost grip of the rock. He cried out in pain as he hit parts of the rock on the way down. He screamed when he landed. His legs and one of his arms were broken. He also had a huge gash running down his arm. It was bleeding badly. He sobbed in pain. 

Chenille screamed and tugged her sister as she began looking for a way down. She was in love with Guy Diamond, and that scared her a lot.

“Chenille! Calm down!” Satin was being dragged as her sister looked around for a way down. She pointed. “There!” She hurried towards a safer slope. The girls began making their way down.

Biggie followed Satin and Chenille. He looked worried. “Oh god…”

Guy Diamond grabbed a sharp rock and cut some of his hair off. He carefully used his hand and hair to die the cut off so he wouldn’t bleed out. He laid back once he got it tied and whimpered. He was in so much pain.

Chenille got to Guy Diamond and checked him over. “Biggie, can you carry him?”

Biggie nodded and gently picked Guy Diamond up and winced when Guy Diamond cried out in pain. He hurried towards the medical pod.

“All that for Melons. Damn it, Guy…” Satin sighed and picked one up, before Chenille began dragging her towards the colony. “I’m coming, hold your horses.” She caught up and looked over at poor Guy Diamond.

Guy Diamond ended up losing consciousness. The pain had been too much.

Biggie got to the medical pod and set Guy Diamond down. He stepped back and frowned. “Oh god, did he die?!” He looked very worried.

Chenille shook her head and turned to Satin. She began to sob as she hugged into her sister. “Please save him!”

Satin stuffed the melon into her hair, and then hugged Chenille. She held her twin and frowned. “He’s tough. He’ll make it.”

“Biggie, go get Peridot.” Fairy hurried over to Guy Diamond and began checking Guy Diamond over. She saw the broken bones. “He might wake up screaming.” She grabbed his leg and gave it a good pull, setting the leg straight.

Biggie hurried out the door and ran to get Peridot.

Guy Diamond screamed awake. He reached down but was pushed down by Fairy’s hair. He whimpered and cringed. “Oh god, it hurts so badly…”

“I’ve got to set your other leg too.” Fairy frowned and grabbed his leg. “I’m sorry Guy.” She set that leg too. She cringed when he screamed. She walked over and checked his arm. She popped his arm into place, cleaned his gash, and then untied his hair. She grabbed sterilized cloth and put pressure on the wound.

Peridot came in and looked Guy Diamond over. He saw that Fairy had already set his bones. “Good job my love.” He began healing Guy Diamond. “He’s going to need blood.”

“I’ll give him blood.” Chenille volunteered. She offered her arm. She had tears running down her cheeks.

“He’s alright Chenille. Please don’t cry.” Fairy cleaned her arm, and then began drawing out some blood. “Relax…” She had a feeling Chenille had feelings for Guy Diamond. She moved over to Guy Diamond and began giving him the blood. She smiled softly, seeing that Guy Diamond was starting to look better and more relaxed.

Guy Diamond groaned and closed his eyes. “Thank you for saving me…”

Peridot smiled at Guy Diamond. “That’s what we’re here for Guy.” He smiled and rested his free hand on his belly. At just shy of four months, he was really starting to feel kicks and wriggles. His baby was awake and moving.

“Don’t push yourself too much Peridot.” Fairy warned him. She didn’t want him exhausted.

“I’m alright.” Peridot reassured her. He looked at Biggie, Guy Diamond, Satin, and Chenille. The looks on their faces told him that they just gained four more friends. He smiled to himself and looked at Fairy. He had a feeling this was going to be a good thing. They were going to need a lot of help soon. Six babies was a lot of babies to have at once. They were going to have their hands full.


	18. A Lively Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy and her family get their own experience in welcome in a new family.

A couple months had gone by since Guy Diamond’s accident. It was now winter, which meant all the trolls were mostly staying inside to stay warm. Fairy, Branch, Peridot, and Smidge were approaching their due dates, and it was Smidge who was the first to go into labor. She was in the middle of making dinner when she had her first contraction. She dropped her stirring spoon and whimpered. “Son of a bitch…” She cringed and closed her eyes tightly.

Branch heard it and headed for the kitchen. “What’s wrong Smidge?” He frowned, seeing that she appeared to be in pain. “Is it time?”

“Yes!” Smidge groaned and headed towards the door. She put on a coat and hurried towards the medical pod. She was having a large baby and was going to need to have surgery to have her baby.

“Peridot! Fairy! It’s time!” Branch followed her to the door. He put his own coat on and followed Smidge out the door.

Peridot went to make sure the stove was off, and then put on a scarf and hurried out the door.

Fairy followed them. She put on her coat but was unable to zip it up. She was really round in the belly.

Once at the medical pod, a new medical troll named Tug smiled when Smidge came in. The twenty-year-old dark blue glitter troll with dark green hair walked over to her. “Is it time Smidge?”

Smidge nodded and headed for the back room. “Let’s get this done and over with. I hate this pain.” She got onto the surgical bed and waited for Tug to do his thing.

Tug couldn’t help but chuckle. He walked into the back room and got her all ready to go. He gave her sedatives and waited for her to get sleepy.

Branch, Peridot, and Fairy got to the medical pod and sat down. They all fidgeted as they wanted for the surgery to be done. 

Peridot had plans of healing Smidge right away, so she wasn’t in extra pain. He frowned, feeling a contraction. He squirmed and whimpered.

Branch frowned and looked at him. “Not you too…” He gasped, feeling his own contraction. He clenched his fists and groaned. “Oh my god…” He gritted his teeth. “Ow…”

Fairy looked at her mates and frowned. “You two get on a bed.” She got up and started getting ready for their babies’ deliveries. She looked nervous.

Tug got Smidge’s baby out. He began cleaning a yellow, green, and blue rainbow girl, with blue green hair. He smiled when she began to cry. “Aww, you’re so cute…”

“I need to heal Smidge first.” Peridot walked over to the back room and went back there. He smiled softly at Tug, and then began healing his mate. He wanted her safe.

“Peridot, you need to be safe too.” Branch groaned and went to lay down in a bed. He cried out during the next contraction.

Fairy looked towards the backroom when she heard the newborn cry. She was glad to hear those cries. She would be the first born of the six babies. She was glad it went smoothly. She grimaced, feeling her own contraction, but she ignored it. There was so much going on right now, and she didn’t want to fuss about her own pain. She grabbed Branch’s hand and caressed it. “He should be alright. Labor just started.”

“I don’t want him overworking his energies. Pushing is going to be harder if he is exhausted.” Branch frowned and breathed.

Tug came out with the baby and showed her to Fairy and Branch. “She’s beautiful. Branch is in labor?” He set the baby down in a cradle and walked over. He pulled Branch’s pants down to check him and yelped when his arm got whapped by a Branch. “I’ve got to check you.”

“I didn’t give you permission.” Branch glared at him and gritted his teeth.

“I’ve got it Tug.” Fairy checked him and smiled softly. “He’s got a way to go before the babies arrive.”

Peridot came back out with Smidge in his arms. He set her down in a bed. He had just finished healing her. He crawled into the bed with her and whimpered in pain. “It hurts so badly…” He hugged into a pillow.

Fairy looked between her mates and put her hand on her belly. She decided not to say anything. She had a feeling she was going to have to help.

A couple of hours later, Smidge began to come to. She cracked her eyes open and frowned, hearing Peridot’s breathing. She looked up at him and smiled softly. “Hello handsome, are you alright?”

“The baby is coming…” Peridot rolled over so he was facing her. He hugged her to him and whimpered. “Tug! Get the blanket. The baby is coming out now!” He bared down and pushed.

Tug was right there with a blanket. He smiled and watched as the baby began coming out. He caught her as she was born. He began cleaning her. She had the same coloration as Peridot, but her blotches looked different. She was a glitter trolling. She began crying right away.

Smidge smiled and snuggled into him gently. “You did a good job.”

“My first baby is coming too!” Branch cried out in pain and looked down at Fairy. She was right there, ready to catch his first baby. A turquoise trolling with royal blue and light blue two-toned hair was born. He began crying as Fairy cleaned him up. He looked at him and smiled. “He’s so cute…” He grasped the sides of the bed and whimpered. He began pushing for the next baby.

Fairy barely got the first twin clean, when the second one began making his way out. She put the baby down beside Branch, and then caught the second twin. He looked just like Branch. She grimaced as she went to set him down by his twin brother. She tensed up, feeling her own urge to push. She couldn’t help but bare down. She breathed hard and started taking her underwear off. “I’m scared…”

“What are you doing Fairy?” Branch frowned, noticing she had bared down. He frowned realizing she was pushing. “Oh, hold on love, don’t push yet. You didn’t say something?” He quickly and stiffly sat up. He moved the twins so that they were in a safe spot, and then put Fairy on his lap. He held her and reached down to check her. He could feel that a head was already out. “Push mama, I got the baby.”

Fairy breathed and bared down. “I’m so scared!” She hugged into Branch and pushed hard. She got the first twin out and looked over as Branch moved the baby over by her brothers. She was light pink, with light green, light blue, blue, and green splotches. She was a dwarf glitter baby with white, light blue, blue, and dark blue multi-colored hair. She began to cry.

Tug hurried over and began cleaning her up. “Six birthdays today? Oh wow, this is neat!” He was excited for them.

Peridot looked over and smiled. “Listen to all those babies.” He had a feeling their days of a full night of sleep were over.

Smidge grinned. “They all sound healthy. I’m glad…”

Branch ran his hand through Fairy’s hair. “One more baby love. You can do it. You’re doing great.”

Fairy was shaking hard as she bared down. She was in a lot of pain and was bleeding from a tear. She cried out as the second twin was born. She was identical to the first baby. 

Tug began cleaning her and smiled when she began to cry. “Good job Fairy, they’re so cute.”

Peridot carefully got up and walked over. He could see blood, and he didn’t like how much there was. He began healing Fairy. He saw that the twins were rainbow trollings. He had a feeling he was in trouble, but he loved how pretty they were. “You did so well…”

Smidge sat up and carefully began feeding her daughter, and Peridot’s daughter. She was a little drowsy but felt alright.

“We have six names to give.” Branch looked at his twins. “I want to name my firstborn Basil, and my second born Sky. If that is alright? They’re my grandfathers’ names…”

“I like the grandparent naming idea. I’m naming my daughter Sage.” Smidge smiled and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

“If that’s the idea, I’m in trouble. I have a girl, and all four of my grandparents were males.” Peridot laughed and looked over at his daughter. “I think I will name my baby girl Jade, after an aunt.”

“Nice names…” Fairy breathed and leaned into Branch. “I want to name my girls after my parents.” She began to cry into Branch’s chest. “Rosy and Opal…” She missed her parents a lot.

“Sounds like a great idea.” Branch held her and smiled at Peridot. “All six are yours. Your genetics won this time around. I get next round.”

“Haha funny…” Peridot finished healing Fairy and stuck out his tongue. “I’m just glad they’re all healthy.” He looked between Sky, Basil, Jade, Sage, Rosy, and Opal and couldn’t help but smile. They were all parents now, and he couldn’t wait to see how they all turned out. He was a very proud daddy.


	19. Father Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy’s world is about to be turned upside down.

The next morning, a troll came upon the village. He made his way towards the flower pods. He was a middle aged whitish gray glitter troll. His hair was dark gray. He was very cold. He shivered as he tried to decide which flower pod to check. He had been looking for a new home for months. The flood had caused him a lot of trouble. At first him and his wife had survived the flood, but she had been pregnant, which had slowed them down. He was now gray. His wife had died in childbirth, just days earlier. He was desperate to find warmth and food for his son. He had him in his hair. He had been giving him ground up barley, mixed with boiled fish broth to hold him over, but the baby was sickly and not going to live much longer on the alternative feeding formula. He really hoped that this village had a troll who was nursing. He walked over to a flower pod that had smoke coming out of its chimney. He knocked on the door and swallowed hard. He was nervous.

Poppy answered the door and frowned. She didn’t recognize this troll, but she could see that he was thin and very cold. “Come on in.” She led him towards the fire and ran to grab blankets. She wrapped him up and hurried to make him some hot tea. “My name is Princess Poppy. I’m the leader here.”

“Nice to meet you Poppy. My son needs milk. He’s dying.” Opal pulled out a pink glitter trolling. He had dark red hair. “Please…I don’t want him to die.”

“Hold on, I’ll go get my friend, Smidge. She just had a baby yesterday.” Poppy hurried out the door and ran to go get Smidge. She looked very worried. The baby looked very sickly. She knocked on the door once she arrived at their flower pod.

Branch answered the door and smiled at Poppy. “Come to visit the babies again?”

“No, I came to ask Smidge to wet nurse a baby. He looks like he was born recently, but he’s so sick. I don’t think he’s had milk yet. The male I assume is his father is with him, but it appears he wasn’t the parent that had him. I didn’t ask much. I was worried about the baby.” Poppy looked worried.

“Let’s go see what’s going on.” Branch walked over to Fairy and smiled. “Let’s go see if we can save a newborn’s life, love.” He helped her to her feet and helped tuck her twins into her hair. He tucked his twins into his hair, and then headed for Poppy’s flower pod. Branch wanted to see this male. He was protective. If this male wanted a wet nurse, he wanted to talk to him first. He brought Fairy with him just in case the baby needed extra attention. He would protect her if necessary.

“But…” Poppy sighed and followed them. She wanted Smidge, since Branch and Fairy had twins, but she knew a single parent could feed multiple babies and be fine, so she wasn’t going to argue.

Branch arrived at the royal flower pod and walked in. He walked over to the middle-aged glitter troll and looked at the pink trolling. “Oh, he’s so sick. May I?”

“Please do.” Opal gently gave the baby to Branch and looked up at the young troll. “Thank you for helping him…”

Branch tried to get the baby to nurse. He didn’t latch right away, but the little one soon figured it out. He began suckling eagerly. He was very hungry.

“Dad?!” Fairy hurried over and hugged into him. “Oh my god, I thought you died!”

“Fairy?! I thought you died too!” Opal held her and began crying. “Oh my god…” He sniffled and ran his hand through her long white hair. “Is Ice alive too?!”

“Yes daddy, Ice survived the flood. He’s living with me and my mates.” Fairy broke the hug and sniffled. “Where is mom?”

“Mates? Your mom died having you baby brother…” Opal looked her up and down and widened his eyes. He could see that her belly was swollen and that her mammary glands were enlarged. “Oh my god, your pregnant?! Fairy! You’re only fifteen!” He suddenly looked very angry.

Fairy flushed and put her hand on her belly. Tears ran down her cheeks when she found out her mom had died. “I just had them last night. They’re not even twenty-four hours old…” She frowned, seeing that he was pissed. “Please don’t be mad dad. It was an accident. I was with Branch and Peridot, and the only food we found was fermented fruit. We got drunk, and we all ended up pregnant.”

“You got drunk too?! Fairy…” Opal crossed his arms. He was not a happy grandpa.

Branch got between his father in law and his mate. He didn’t want anything to happen to Fairy. “It was the only option of food we had. It was that or go hungry.”

“I’m going to have to change baby Opal’s name. I don’t want her confused. Her name is now Pearl.” Fairy sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. She gently pulled the identical twins out of her hair. She showed them to her father. “Their names are Rosy and Pearl.”

“Identical twins? Oh Fairy, you’re too young. I’ll help you take care of them.” Opal glared at Branch. He wasn’t amused that this male had mated with his daughter when she was only fourteen.

“Sir, she’s saved several lives since joining my colony. I think she is mature enough to handle her babies just fine.” Poppy had been listening, but decided to chime in. She didn’t want Fairy upset. She was a very important troll.

“They’re not going anywhere. All of our children will be staying in the flower pod we made.” Branch said firmly. “I heard you didn’t let her be a doctor either. She is one now, and that’s never changing. If you think you will change anyone’s mind around here, you’re dead wrong.” Branch finished feeding the baby and burped him. He then tucked the newborn into his hair to be with Basil and Sky. He planned to help him get taken care of with Fairy, Peridot, and Smidge’s help, until he was old enough to eat solids.

Fairy put her twin girls into her hair and frowned. “You’re not raising them. I’ve got this dad.” She moved over to Branch and held his hand. “We all got this.”

Opal cringed and looked down. “Very well, I can see the last six months has helped you grow. I just want you safe.” He looked at Branch and sniffled. “Please keep my boy safe. He’s the last baby I had with Rosy. He’s precious. Rosy’s last wish was to name him Spinel.”

“I’ll give him back when he’s weaned sir. You’re more than welcome to visit him and your grandchildren at any time.” Branch could see that the older troll looked pretty defeated. “You should get some rest and have some food. Let’s get you to our home.” He took Opal’s hand and headed for their flower pod.

“See you all later.” Poppy watched them go, and then went to document Opal’s arrival. She documented everything in her scrapbooks.

Fairy walked with her mate and kept looking over at her dad. He was so thin. She was worried about him.

Once at the flower pod, Branch let him in. “Ice? Someone is here that you want to see.”

Ice got up and walked over. He gasped, realizing that his dad was by the front door. He ran over and hugged into him. “Oh my god! Dad!!!” He sobbed happily. He thought his parents were dead.

Opal hugged his son and sniffled. He was glad his children had survived the flood. He had a long recovery ahead of him. He was glad that he was with his family again. He had missed his children so much.


	20. The Miracle Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel’s first week at the village is rough.

For the next week after arriving at the village, Spinel had a lot of digestive problems. His body had become accustomed to taking in wheat and meat broth. Milk was rich, and his tummy wasn’t liking it. He had rounds of vomiting, constipation, and diarrhea. He had the will to live, but his poor little body was not happy. He spent a lot of his awake time crying in discomfort. The poor baby was having it rough.

Opal tried everything in his power to soothe his son, but the little one was often inconsolable. He had broken down several times and cried over his sick son. He was very worried that the newborn would die. He was trying so hard to help him. He didn’t want to lose him. Especially after losing the love of his life. In the earlier morning hours, Opal got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He checked on Spinel and found that he was not breathing. He picked him up and sobbed as he headed over to the fireplace. He set him down by the warmth and checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak. “Oh my god! Breathe!” He turned his son over onto his knee and began giving him tiny blows to his back. He was worried that his son was chocking.

Fairy heard her father’s panic. She came out and found her baby brother was limp. She gently took him from her father and checked his mouth for vomit. She found some in the back of his throat. She wiped his mouth and gave him a few more blows to the back. She wasn’t as gentle as Opal had been, but she had to get the vomit out. She saw some come out of his mouth, but he still wasn’t crying. She turned him over and began performing life saving measures on him.

Peridot, Branch, and Smidge had heard the commotion. They came out and watched on in horror. They were all very worried about Spinel.

Peridot put his hand on the baby and healed him. He didn’t want the little one to die.

Opal sobbed and put his face into his hands. He was very sure his son was going to die at this point. He was shaking upset.

Fairy rolled her brother back onto her knee and gave him a few more blows to the back. She wasn’t giving up without a good fight.

Spinel took a deep breath and began letting out angry cries. He coughed and sputtered out the rest of the vomitus that he had chocked on.

“We got to watch him for aspiration pneumonia. I’m taking him to the medical pod, so he gets twenty-four-hour observation, until his stomach issues resolve.” Fairy picked up her baby brother and took him to her room. She wrapped him up nice and snug in a baby blanket, and then hurried towards the medical pod. She looked very concerned.

Opal followed her. He was surprised and grateful that she was able to save his baby. He looked deeply concerned.

Branch followed them. He wanted to make sure Spinel was taken care of. He had already become attached to the little one.

Once at the medical pod, Fairy lowered one of the cradles and gently set her brother down in cradle. She gently caressed his cheek. “Hang in there, little brother. You’re going to make it and make mom proud…” She sniffled and moved to put a wedge under the mattress of the cradle, so he was elevated. She didn’t want him aspirating again. 

Opal watched her work and sniffled. He had no idea how smart she was until now. He was proud of her. He waited until she was done, and then pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you so much for saving your baby brother. Your mother would be proud of you. I know I am.” He was still having a hard time believing she was a mom and that he was a grandpa, but she had proven the last week that she was a strong young adult and was no longer a trolling. He couldn’t be prouder.


	21. The Royal Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek finally finds the right time to make a move, but there is one detail that is missing.

A couple of weeks later, midwinter festival day had come. This was going to be the first time Poppy arranged it without her father. She made preparations as usual and made sure to get everyone in the mood. It was colder up on the base of a mountain, and not very many trolls wanted to be outside, but she figured if there was a huge fire pit, she was going to be able to get some trolls to come out of their flower pods. She set up the fire pit and looked at it with a smile. She had a feeling this was going to help get everyone out. She gasped when she suddenly had hands over her eyes. She giggled and put her hands on her hips. “Is that you Creek?”

“How’d you know?” Creek laughed and turned her to face him. He was dressed up and had a flower in his long two-toned hair. He pulled the flower out. It was a fake rose shaped flower. He gently tucked it into her magenta colored hair and smiled at her. He pulled out a tiny box and got on his knee. “I will love you for as long as that rose never welts. Poppy, you mean the world to me. I’ve watched you through the good and bad times, and I wouldn’t trade you for anything…”

Poppy gasped when he put the flower in her hair. She always thought of him as a hopeless romantic. She loved how he made the flower. It was very pretty. Her eyes went wide when he pulled out the tiny box. She had a feeling she knew what that was. Her heart beat hard in her chest. “Creek…” She put her hand on her chest.

“I want to be a part of your life. I want to help you. I want to have a family with you. I would be honored to be your king, and help you rule this colony. Poppy, will you be my forever mate?” Creek opened the tiny box, revealing a ruby red gem, fashioned onto a gold ring. He had found a mining area nearby and had been searching it for treasure. He had found all sorts of beautiful stones in that mine.

“Oh Creek! I was worried you would never ask!” Poppy giggled and nodded. “I would love to be your queen!” She giggled when he pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She was beyond ecstatic. She was going to have Creek as her forever king for the rest of their lives.

“Oh! Look at that Mr. Dinkles!” Biggie got a picture of the moment, and then put his young glitter worm on his shoulder. Mr. Dinkles was one of Banana’s babies and was given to Biggie for his birthday. He had been enjoying his pet. He gave him a lot of joy.

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles watched on and smiled. His brother, Twinkle, was with Creek. He could see his brother glued to Creek’s back but trying to stay out of the way. Creek loved his pet worm and was honored that Fairy let him have the worm. He wasn’t always with him like Mr. Dinkles was with Biggie, but he rarely left him behind when he went out.

Creek heard the click of the camera. He blushed and turned to see that Biggie had caught the moment of engagement. He smiled and held hands with Poppy. “Thank you for taking a picture Biggie.” He looked around and laughed nervously as the entire village roared in approval. They were so glad that Creek was going to be the future king.

“Creek, there is a small problem. I can’t marry us, and only a royal family member can marry a couple.” Poppy looked worried. She wanted them to be official, but she knew rules were very particular in cases like this.

“Oh, this won’t be too big of a problem. We have three other colonies living with us. Opal would be king of his colony by default, since as far as we know, he is the oldest living survivor. There is also Peridot and Branch. I’m sure one of the three would be happy to join our hands as one.”

“You make a good point Creek. I’m thinking of making Opal an official advisor, so that he could be a part of the decision making and help us get married. What day should we make this official?”

“As soon as you want to do it. Even today would be a beautiful day to do it. It’s cold, but it’s so nice outside. You know the fashion twins would be happy to make you a dress, and I can wear my tuxedo.” Creek smirked when she nodded. “Let’s get ready then. I’ll go talk to Opal.”

A few hours later, everyone gathered around the fire pit. Opal had agreed to marry the couple. He felt so honored, that his colors had restored. Everyone looked up at him as he stood up on a large mushroom. “Hold hands…” He looked down at the new couple and smiled when they held hands. “We gathered here today to bear witness to the union of two trolls. Princess Poppy will be joining Creek, as husband and wife. Poppy, do you take this troll as you husband?” He smiled when she nodded. “Creek? Do you take this troll as your wife?” He grinned when he nodded too. “If anyone thinks they shouldn’t join hands, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.” He looked around and smiled when no one made a peep. “By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Creek pulled Poppy close and kissed her. He was a very happy troll and couldn’t wait for a lifetime of love.

Poppy kissed him back and held him close. She was extremely happy.

Everyone cheered their approval. There was so much to celebrate today. Creek and Poppy got married, today was Branch’s sixteenth birthday, and it was midwinter’s day. Everyone began to dance and celebrate. They were all very happy.

Several hours later, Creek carried Poppy to his flower pod. He opened the door and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and closed the door. He pulled her in for a kiss and murmured that he loved her so much. He was a very happy male.

“I love you too Creek.” Poppy ran her hand down his sides, and then began pulling his pants off. She could feel that he was swollen, and she was eager. She had turned seventeen during the fall, and felt that she was ready, despite being a little young. She wanted him badly.

Creek shivered and helped her out of her dress. He kept kissing her as they helped each other out of their formal attire. Once they were both nude, he carried her to his bed. He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her hungrily. He ran his hand down her belly and began messaging her vulva gently. He felt that she was wet. He kissed down her neck and belly. He stopped in front of her vulva and began licking it gently. He groaned, loving her flavor. His member twitched in excitement. He was very ready to have her.

Poppy moaned and arched her back. She grabbed his long hair and gave it a pull. She purred happily and bit her bottom lip. “Oh god, please…” She shivered and whimpered with joy.

Creek licked his lips and moved so he was over her. He gently pushed his member into her and began thrusting gently. He moaned and kissed her deeply. He was very pleased.

Poppy made loud happy noises when he filled her. She moved her hips in rhythm with him. She was also very pleased.

The new Prince and his Princess mated for the rest of the night. The leaders of the colony had a bright future ahead of them, and they couldn’t be happier.


	22. Royal Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy learns the ups and downs of parenthood.

It was no surprise that six weeks later, Poppy was on her way to the medical pod for a pregnancy check. She was tired and had been feeling extremely off. She got to the medical pod and sat down on a bed. She was clammy and felt ill.

Fairy smiled softly and walked over to the young princess. “Are you alright Poppy?” She could see she didn’t feel so good.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Poppy laid down and groaned, feeling extremely dizzy. She gagged and frowned. “Oh god, I feel so sick.”

Fairy checked her. She found an enlarged pod, which didn’t surprise her one bit. She looked up and smiled at her. “I feel a little one in there. Congratulations Poppy.”

“Thank you, Fairy…” Poppy licked her lips and laid on her side. She felt very miserable. Sweat began running down her forehead. She winced and closed her eyes. “Oh god, I feel so sick…” She felt cold and shivered from chills.

“Hold on mama, I’ll get you some morning sickness medicine.” Fairy walked over to the medicine cabinet and got her some meds. She came back and went to help her up. She could feel that she was hot. She frowned and had her take the medication. She went to grab antibiotic medication and fever reducers. She had her lay back down and turned on a fan. She pointed it towards Poppy and went to go grab a cool wet cloth. She put it on her forehead and frowned. “I think you have an infection of some sort. I want you staying here until I can figure out what’s going on. Rest, and take it easy. I’ll go get Creek and tell him what’s going on.” She headed out the door to go find Creek.

Poppy shivered and closed her eyes. She felt awful and was now very worried about her unborn baby. She hoped the fever wouldn’t kill her baby.

A short time later, Fairy came in with Creek. She walked him over to Poppy’s bed and went to check Poppy over for the source of the fever. She wasn’t able to find one. “Are you in pain Poppy?”

Creek held Poppy’s hand and frowned. He was very worried about her.

“Not really. I am a little achy, but I mostly just feel very sick.” Poppy looked up at Creek and frowned. “I’m sorry Creek.”

“You might have a nasty virus. I still want to watch you. If you feel any pain at all, I want to know about it.” Fairy looked up at Creek. “She should be alright, but I want her here.”

“It’s not your fault Poppy. It’s alright.” Creek wiped her face with the clothe. “I just want you to feel better.” He ran his hand through her hair and smiled softly. “I want you better for you and our little one.” He had found out on the way that Poppy was expecting. He was very excited.

“Alright Fairy, thank you for taking care of me.” Poppy began to doze off. She was exhausted from not feeling good.

Fairy went back to her normal routine. She had her concerns, but there was not a lot she could do other then reduce the fever and treat for a possible infection. She hoped that the baby would survive the fever. He or she would be the heir to the throne, and she really wanted the baby to live.

A few hour later, Poppy’s fever began to break. She woke up feeling hungry. She looked up at Creek and smiled softly. “Can I please have pickles and cupcakes?”

“Oh god, that’s nasty.” Fairy put her hand over her mouth and giggled. She had strange cravings when she was pregnant with the twins. She wasn’t surprised and was actually very amused.

“Coming right up my queen.” Creek gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed home to get pickles and cupcakes. He was glad that she was feeling better. He was still worried, but her having an appetite was a good sign.

“Here, let’s have some water.” Fairy helped her up and gave her a glass of water.

Poppy held her head and groaned. “I’m still dizzy.” She began to drink. She sighed and laid right back down when she was done drinking.

“I want you to stay until you feel better. I don’t want to take any chances.” Fairy smiled at her. She was glad she felt better, but she wasn’t going to risk their princess. She was as protective of her as Creek was. She wanted her safe. She had saved her and her family from a lot of problems. She appreciated her a lot. She hoped Peridot would return soon from his trip to the mines. Poppy and her baby needed him right now.


	23. A Little Wedge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Smidge’s delay at returning home is explained.

A couple of hours later, Creek began gathering trolls for a search party. It was only a couple of hours before the sun would set, and Peridot and Smidge were still out. They should have returned by now. He was worried about them, and Poppy needed to be healed. He was worried about her and the unborn pod. He gathered a bunch of trolls to head out to look for them, just in case they encountered a predator. 

They were about to leave when Peridot came into sight. He had a panicked look on his face. “I need help!” He was gray. “Smidge fell into a crevice. She appears to still be alive, but she’s been unconscious for the last couple of hours. I’m afraid to move her. If her neck is broken, it could kill her…”

Creek frowned and nodded. “Let’s go…” He motioned for the others to follow Peridot. They all began to leave for the mines.

Harmony happened to hear from her flower pod what was going on. She dressed Honey warmly, and then headed out towards the medical pod. She wanted to make sure Fairy knew what was going on. She arrived at the medical pod and frowned, seeing Poppy’s bright magenta colored hair. She moved closer and frowned. “Are you sick?”

“Yeah, not feeling good at all.” Poppy looked up at Harmony. “Don’t get too close. I don’t want you and Honey to get sick.”

Fairy was pacing and taking care of her supplies. She was worried about Smidge and Peridot. She had no idea what was going on yet.

“She’s a healer. She’ll be just fine.” Harmony took Honey out of her hair and set her down by Poppy. “Snuggle with auntie Poppy sweetie. She’s sick.”

Seven-month-old Honey snuggled right up to Poppy. She babbled and stuck her fingers into her mouth. She loved giving snuggles. She began healing Poppy. She didn’t know she was doing it, but she was a powerful little one.

“Harmony…” Poppy was about to protest, but she was suddenly feeling way better. She looked at the young trolling and smiled. She snuggled her close and closed her eyes. “Thank you, baby girl. I feel much better.”

Fairy walked over and smiled softly. “I wonder if any of Peridot’s children will be healers.” She had a feeling her twins were, but it was too hard to tell right now. They were still itty bitty.

“Speaking of Peridot, he came back to get help. Smidge is hurt. It’s all I know, but Creek was talking to him. They left to go save her.” Harmony looked worried.

“Oh god, I hope she is alright.” Fairy frowned and swallowed hard. She was worried.

Back at the mine, the group arrived and shined a light down the crevice. Smidge was wedged in there. She was still unconscious, and Creek instantly could see why Peridot was worried about her neck. It was at a weird angle.

“We have to get her out Peridot. Be ready to heal her.” Creek stretched his hair down to Smidge. He wrapped her neck gently, to give it support. He then grabbed her arms with some of his hair. He began pulling her out. He got her to them and gently set her down in front of Peridot. He didn’t let her neck go.

Peridot saw that her arm was broken. He set it, and then began to heal her. “She looks like she lost a lot of blood.” He was shaking with fear. He was so worried that he would lose her.

“Deep breaths Peridot. I know Smidge. She’s tougher then a sack full of dried beans. She’ll fight tooth and nail to the last breath. She’ll be alright.” Creek watched him work on Smidge. He was also worried, but he had full trust in Peridot’s ability to heal.

Smidge began to regain consciousness. “What the fuck happened...?” She groaned and cracked her eyes open. She frowned, noticing that Creek had his hair around her neck. “Oh, I know this day would come. The king is trying to kill me.”

“You were in an accident Smidge. Try not to move. Also, I won’t be king until I’m twenty-one.” Creek couldn’t help but smile a little bit. He was glad she was awake.

Peridot sniffled and focused on getting her healed. He was glad she was awake. Once he was sure that she was healed, he picked her up and held her close as he headed towards the village. He was still worried about her, but the fact that she was conscious, made him feel so much better.

“Details…” Smidge snuggled into Peridot and closed her eyes. She felt weak and dizzy. She groaned and sighed heavily.

Creek, and everyone else who had come followed Peridot.

Once back at the village, Peridot set Smidge down in a bed. He looked up at Fairy when she hurried over. “She needs blood.”

“Thank god she is alright!” Fairy hurried over and hugged into Peridot. She whapped them both with her hair. “That’s for scaring me!” She went to grab supplies for a blood transfusion. She cleaned Peridot’s arm and drew some from him. She injected it into Smidge slowly. She sniffled and held back crying. She had become very bonded to Smidge and Peridot, and the thought of losing either of them scared her. “Don’t ever scare me again.”

“I’ll try not to.” Smidge smiled softly and sighed. She was one tired mama.

Once Peridot was sure Smidge was alright, his colors restored. He hurried home to make sure Branch was alright and to explain what happened. He had been left with seven babies. He was very sure that those babies were hungry. They were too many for the poor daddy to feed alone, although he was sure Fairy had been home at least once to help feed them, and they did have Harmony as a backup.

Creek watched Peridot retreat and frowned. He was worried about Poppy. He walked over to her and smiled, seeing that she was holding Honey. “Aww, did our youngest healer help you sweetie?”

“She sure did. She’s a doll.” Poppy was holding little Honey. The little one had passed out from exhaustion but had managed to heal Poppy completely. She needed to sleep off the fatigue.

“Good girl…” Creek smiled and kissed Honey’s cheek. He then reached over and kissed his wife. He was so glad she was alright. He didn’t want anything to happen to her or their baby. He was very protective.


	24. Blind Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Fairy find out that one of their babies can’t see.

A couple months later, Fairy was sitting at home, playing with the babies. They were now four months old. She couldn’t believe how fast they were growing. Everyone seemed to be right on track of where they should be for their age, except for Basil. The little four-month-old mostly stayed glued beside his twin brother, Sky. She noticed that he wasn’t following the movement of toys with his eyes, and never smiled back when she smiled at him. She grabbed a flashlight and shined it into Basil’s eyes. She frowned, noticing it was not dilating, like it should. She didn’t like that he didn’t blink either. She went to touch his eyelid to get a closer look and frowned when he startled. “You can’t see, can you baby boy?”

Basil didn’t like that Fairy touched his eye lid. He began to fuss and scrunched up his nose. He began crying and kicking his little legs. Mama Fairy had startled him.

Sky naturally got upset too. He wriggled his way closer and then enclosed them in his hair, hiding his twin brother. He didn’t like when Basil got upset.

“Aww, Sky is a good baby. Protecting your brother already. Good job baby boy.” Fairy let him hide his brother. She wasn’t going to discourage it. Basil was going to need a protector. Especially if she couldn’t figure out how to fix his vision. She had a feeling he was completely blind, since his eyes didn’t dilate. “Don’t worry Basil, I will do everything in my power to give you sight.” She got up and walked over to Branch. “Branch? It appears Basil might be blind…”

Branch looked up and frowned. “I was afraid of that. It’s very rare, but some trolls in my family are born with complete blindness. He has been acting like he can’t see…” Branch sighed and looked towards his twins. “Sky seems to have Basil under his protection though. Such a good boy.”

“Protective like their daddy.” Fairy kissed him and smiled. “I’m going to do some heavy researching and experimenting. I want to fix Harmony, Ice, and Basil’s vision. It’s not going to be easy.”

Branch kissed her back and held her. “I’ll help you if I can. I think it will be great if those three will be able to have their sight back. If anyone could do it, you can.”

“I appreciate your help Branch.” Fairy played with his shirt. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” Branch looked at the babies, and then her. He was sort of wish he had a babysitter. Smidge was over at Poppy’s house visiting, and Peridot was at the medical pod. It was a good time to have just them time.

Fairy seemed to be having similar thoughts. She smiled to herself and nudged him. “The babies were just fed a little while ago. Let’s put them in the cradle and go cuddle.”

“Sounds good to me sweetie.” Branch got up and picked up his boys. He carried them to the cradle and set them down. He grabbed Spinel next and set him down by his slightly younger nephews.

Spinel cooed and snuggled into Basil and Sky. Despite his rough start, he was now doing spectacular. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Fairy set down Pearl and Rosy next to their uncle and brothers. She smiled up at Branch and grinned. Sage and Jade were with Smidge to give Poppy some practice, so it was just the five they had to worry about. She hoped they would sleep for a little bit. She gave his butt a good whack, and then bolted towards the bedroom.

“Hey! That’s not fair! What was that for?!” Branch chased after her and laughed. He caught her with his hair and smirked.

“For being sexy.” Fairy stuck out her tongue and giggled.

“Hm…I think I might have to punish you for that move.” Branch smirked and picked her up. He set her down on the bed and pinned her down gently. He began kissing her hungrily.

Fairy squeaked and squirmed under his weight. She giggled and whimpered. “You’re teasing.” She wanted to be free.

“Oh, hell no, you’re the tease.” Branch laughed and began removing his shorts. He pulled off her underwear and retracted his hair. He kissed along her neck and began grinding her slowly. His erect shaft brushed her delicate clitoris. “Mm…you’re so wet.” He kissed along her ear and cheek. “Mine…”

“Branch…” Fairy gasped and breathed sharply. “Please…” She grabbed his arm and whimpered. She wanted him badly.

Branch pushed his length into her and began rocking his hips. This was he first time they had had a chance to mate alone. He liked it. He murmured that they were going to be punished later, but also said he would enjoy every moment of it.

Fairy moaned his name and arched her back. She didn’t care if they would be in trouble. It was so worth it. She shivered and tightened her walls. She was very pleased.

The two of them mated for a couple of hours, before snuggling up to each other in the bed. They were so glad that they got a little alone time. They had been needing that for a long time.


	25. A Welcomed Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy’s due date is fast approaching, and she is full of surprises.

Another two months had gone by, and Poppy was fast approaching her due date. She still had a couple weeks left, before she would be welcoming her little prince into the world. She was being watched closely. She appeared to be carrying a large baby, or another baby was hidden behind his or her sibling. Either way, everyone wanted to make sure that their princess didn’t have any complications on the day she gave birth.

As morning rose, Poppy was up and pacing the royal flower pod. Her nesting instincts were strong. She was on the floor, searching for any choking hazards, and making sure it was clean for her little one. She smiled softly when she saw Twinkle crawling towards her. “I’m just cleaning the house big guy. I didn’t fall on the floor. I promise.”

Twinkle came over and checked her over. “Mew.” He snuggled into her and smiled.

“Oh, no, I don’t want to cuddle right now. I’ve got to get the flower pod clean.” Poppy broke him away and went to get up. She eased to her feet and held her swollen belly. She sighed and headed for the kitchen to make sure it was clean too. She got to work on cleaning the stove next. She breathed heavily as she worked. She felt a contraction but ignored it. She knew labor took time, and she had been having false labor contractions.

Creek heard her huffing and puffing from his study. He came out and frowned, seeing that her aura expressed pain. He dropped his book and hurried over to her. “Are you alright?! Is it time?!”

“It’s just a contraction Creek.” Poppy smiled softly. “I’ve had them for days. Fairy says small ones are normal.”

“I know they’re normal, but your pain level seems higher today.” Creek looked worried. He wanted her and the baby safe. He walked over to her and picked her up. He headed for the medical pod to get her checked over. He wasn’t taking any chances with her. She was precious.

“Oh Creek…” Poppy couldn’t help but smile. “I’m alright, really…” She frowned, feeling another contraction. “Oh…maybe it is labor…” She bit her bottom lip, feeling a little bit of blood seep onto her panties. “Creek, it hurts…” She closed her eyes tightly.

“I’m sorry Poppy.” Creek frowned and got her into the medical pod. He gently set her down in one of the medical pod beds. He hurried to get her a cool cloth. She felt like she was sweating, which wasn’t a surprise considering it was a month into summer. It had been just over a year since the flood. He came back over to her and put it on her forehead. He helped her out of her panties and frowned, feeling a little bit faint. He didn’t like seeing her blood.

Fairy walked over and checked her gently. “Labor appears to have just started. I’m glad you came Poppy.” She wanted to make sure she gave birth safely. Especially with there being a chance of a large baby. “Creek, can you go get Peridot for me please?”

“He’s going to faint.” Poppy frowned and looked at her mate with worry. He looked pale and was swaying on unsteady feet.

Sure enough, Creek’s eyes rolled back, and he fell to the floor. He was sprawled out and unconscious.

“Oh!” Fairy hurried over and laid him on his back. She fanned him and smiled softly. “Come on Creek, it’s just birth. Wake up…”

“Fairy, please go get Peridot. I will be more comfortable if he is here and on standby.” Poppy grasped onto the pillow and hugged into it.

“Of course, Princess Poppy.” Fairy hurried out the door. She soon returned with Peridot. She began getting ready for the delivery. She had two cleaning blankets ready just in case it was twins. She was hoping for twins. It would be a welcomed surprise for the royal family, and it would make the birth go smoother. A big baby could cause problems.

Peridot helped Creek up, once the poor daddy came to. He got him into a chair and pushed the chair over, so it was right next to Poppy. He fanned Creek and chuckled. “She’ll be alright.” He had full confidence in his mate and his healing abilities.

A few hours later, Poppy began taking deep breaths. She bared down and began to push. She cried out as her baby began making his way out.

Fairy grabbed a blanket and got ready to catch her firstborn, and the heir to the throne. She smiled as the little one was born. He wasn’t as big as she expected. He was pastel red-violet, with magenta and capri blue two-toned hair. He cried as Fairy cleaned him. “He’s beautiful.” She gently gave him to Creek and checked for a second baby. “Deep breaths Poppy, there is another baby.”

Creek looked down at his newborn son. He smiled and teared up. “Hello son…” He was proud of Poppy. She was doing a good job. “I love you Poppy.”

“I love you too!!!” Poppy breathed and pushed for the second twin. She got him out and watched Fairy clean him. He was an identical twin to the first baby. He began to cry as he was cleaned.

“They’re so cute.” Fairy gently gave the second twin to Poppy. She backed off so that the parents could bond with their new sons.

“Hello little princes.” Creek checked the boys over and smiled. “You did a great job Poppy. They’re so precious.”

Poppy breathed hard and smiled down at her son. “Hello handsome boy.” She cradled him and smiled. “I look forward to a lifetime of love and adventures with you two. I’m so glad to have two precious boys.” She began to cry. She missed her father.

“Aww, don’t cry.” Creek moved closer and dried her face with a tissue. He had a feeling she was missing her father.

“I want to name the firstborn Rapid, and the second one Rush.” Poppy sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I love you Creek.”

“I love you too Poppy.” Creek reached over and gave her a gentle kiss. “Rest my love. Having twins is hard work.” He figured after she rested for a day or two, they would introduce Prince Rapid as the new heir to the throne. He was very proud of his wife. She had handled everything well, and they now had a new family to love and cherish forever.


	26. Worthy Of Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Creek introduce their twin boys to the rest of the colony.

Later that day, Poppy was up on her feet. She was very sore but was so ready to introduce her baby boys. She was a proud mama and wanted to show them off. She had tucked them into her hair and was on her way over to Satin and Chenille’s home. She wanted outfits for her twin boys. She got to the door and gave it a knock.

Satin answered the door and squealed. “I just found out you had your babies! I’m so excited for you!” She pulled her friend into a gentle hug and held her close. She was so excited.

“How did you convince Creek to let you go out? I’m surprised he isn’t with you.” Chenille had a huge grin on her face. She already had plans for the twins.

“He knows were I’m at. He’s not worried. He’s getting ready for the twin’s introduction in a couple of hours. I need your help.” Poppy walked in and went to their bathroom. She grabbed a towel, and then walked over to their couch and sat it down. She eased onto it and groaned as she sat down. She was so sore. She gently pulled Rush out first. She had to check to see which one she had. They were perfectly identical, which was going to make telling them apart later very hard. She had marked Rapid’s foot with a marker. “This one is Rush.” She gently gave him to Satin. She pulled Rapid out of her hair next and smiled. “This is Rapid.” She gave him to Chenille. They were the first ones to get to hold the babies other than Creek and Fairy.

“Which one came first?” Satin gushed over Rush. “They’re so cute.”

Chenille gently sat Rapid on a piece of clean fabric and began taking measurements. She smiled when he began to cry. “Aww, it’s OK baby boy. You’re going to be alright.” She wrote down the measurements, and then gently gave him back to Poppy. She took Rush next and checked to see if he was the same size. He was. “They weigh the same at birth?” She put her hand on her belly. She was due to have her own babies soon, with Guy Diamond. Biggie had become Satin’s mate, and Guy Diamond was Chenille’s mate. Satin wasn’t pregnant, but Chenille sure was. She was expecting her own set of twins.

“I’m not giving away who came first yet. They almost weighed the same. Rush is a little bit bigger.” Poppy sat Rapid up to nurse. “You look like you might go at any time too Chenille.”

“She’s been acting like it might be today. They would share birthdays.” Satin mused. She was excited to be an auntie.

“I can’t go into labor. If I do, we won’t get the outfits done.” Chenille complained. She didn’t like causing delays, and lately, she felt she was the cause of a lot of delays.

“They won’t give you a choice of when they come.” Poppy warned her. “If you two can’t make the outfits, it’s alright.” Poppy smiled and watched Chenille start cutting out a piece of fabric.

“If she starts laboring, I’ll finish them. Labor can take hours.” Satin began getting a needle and thread ready. They were very fast at making outfits. She wasn’t worried about it.

Chenille got the fabric pieces cut out, and then stood up and held her belly. “Guy!” She winced and closed her eyes.

Guy was in the middle of making a toy for the twins when he heard Chenille. He stopped what he was doing and hurried into the living space. He smiled, seeing that she was ready to have her babies now. “Hold on sweetheart.” He gently picked her up and watched Satin collect supplies quickly. He didn’t want to drag her. 

Biggie hurried out and dropped the bundle of freshly carved wood that he had in his arms. He hurried over and helped Satin get ready. “Oh dear! Oh my god it’s time!” He went into instant panic mode.

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles complained about the wood dropping to the floor.

“Someone whap him. He needs to calm down.” Chenille sighed and breathed hard.

“I’ll come check on you four in a little bit. Don’t worry if you can’t get them made.” Poppy smiled at them, and then headed out the door with her twins. She couldn’t wait to meet their twins too. She decided she would delay their introduction until Chenille could join them. A dinner celebration was in order, and there was even more to celebrate now.

About four hours later, everyone began to gather. Chenille had had twin fraternal boys and felt up to coming. She was now sore too, but she wasn’t going to miss the heir’s introductions. She was very happy for Poppy and Creek. Her own twins were both glitter trollings. One had her shade of purple with silvery white hair, and the second was more of a lavender purple with pink and peach two-toned hair. They had named them Amethyst and Zircon.

Once everyone was gathered, Poppy and Creek stepped forward. Poppy had Rapid in her arms, and Creek had Rush in his arms.

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today. I would love to introduce to you the new heir to the throne. This is Prince Rapid.” Poppy smiled when the crowd roared in approval.

“This is his twin brother Prince Rush. Tonight, we shall fest in their honor.” Creek grinned and looked at the happy crowd. Everyone was happy for them. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of part 1. I hope you enjoyed! I have a part 2 coming soon!


End file.
